Rainy Night
by Small Fox
Summary: Naruto and Kiba find themselves caught in a rainstorm and spend the night in a tent. They get to talking which leads to other things. Rated M for a reason. Yaoi NaruKiba
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I do not make any money from these writings.

Authors warning: There are nasty bits and R&R.

* * *

Naruto and Kiba traveled along a rarely used path through woods, under a dark cloudy sky. They carried backpacks that had enough supplies for two days. Both of them had been assigned a D- rank mission to help dig an irrigation trench as punishment for an unfortunate incident involving a can of red paint and the village's leader. The only thing the two agreed on about that incident was it was the other's fault.

For whatever reason, between Naruto's clones and Kiba's Dual Piercing Fang, they had managed to complete their mission in record time. Working on the irrigation trench was about the only time the two had not argued. Naruto was in a bad mood because he was worried that Jiraiya would show up at the village to take him on his long promised training trip, but not finding him there, would leave again. Kiba was upset because his constant companion Akamaru was not with him. Akamaru had been splashed with some of the red paint that had hit Tsunade and was probably still undergoing a heavy shampooing at his sister's hands.

As they both blamed the other for their predicament, neither was currently speaking to the other. Despite the increasingly late hour and looming thunderstorm, neither was willing to be the first to suggest stopping to set up camp for the night. As a result, when Naruto felt a cold rain drop land on his cheek he only brushed it away. When Kiba felt a similar one on his foot, he simply ignored it.

However, a moment later when the heavens seemed to open up with an intent to drown the two where they stood, they scrambled to set up the tent. Unfortunately, between the heavy rain and their continuing unwillingness to say anything to the other, the relatively simple operation became difficult. Somehow, Kiba's pack ended up unzipping and spilling its contents onto the ground while Naruto slipped on the mud that until moments ago had been dry ground.

Finally successfully setting up the tent, they both tried to enter at the same time only to become stuck at the entrance. After some shoving and jabbing at each other they both fell inside. Sitting up, they glared at each other and simultaneously shouted, "This is all your fault!" They hesitated and then both responded with, "How is it my fault?"

"Because you dropped the paint on her head," Kiba responded first.

"You think I dropped it?" Naruto said pointing at himself. "You're the one who shook the latter while I was still on it."

"I didn't," Kiba paused and said, "Forget it." He got up to close the tent's flap. Almost instantly, the pounding rain seemed to let up, going from a roar to mere background noise.

Naruto shrugged off his backpack and took out a small flashlight, which he turned on to illuminate the inside of the tent. He then sat down and rested his back against the tent, feeling the rain through the fabric. He then sat down and rested his back against the tent, feeling the rain through the fabric. It was only then he realized how cold he was. His clothes were soaked through and he realized that his backside was covered in mud which was only contributing to his loss of body heat.

"Shit," Kiba exclaimed.

"What," Naruto said looking over at him, momentarily forgetting he was still angry at the other Genin.

"My bag, it unzipped. Everything must've fallen out when we're setting up the tent."

"Oh, are you going to get it?"

His companion turned to glare at him. "It's soaked already. I can just get it in the morning."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I haven't eaten since lunch and now my food is ruined," the dog boy said dejectedly.

Naruto thought for a second, at heart he was a good kid, even if he didn't always seem like it. "You can have some of mine if you want."

"You mean you have something other than ramen?" Kiba asked sitting down across from him.

"Hey, it's good."Naruto said defensively, digging through his bag.

"Yeah, but we can't exactly boil water here, can we?"

Finding his last unopened package, Naruto pulled it out and said, "We can eat it dry."

The young dog owner eyed the little bag suspiciously, but when his stomach rumbled, it answered for him. Naruto opened the bag and snapped the little ring of intertwined noodles in half. Handing a portion to Kiba, they both munched on the dry noodles loudly. They passed a small thermos of water back and forth wordlessly, not allowing it to touch their lips.

After a few minutes of this, Kiba broke the silence with, "You're shivering."

"I'm cold," Naruto responded.

"No wonder, you're covered in mud," Kiba said in disgust. "You're cleaning the tent tomorrow."

"Fine," Naruto said shivering and not really caring to argue.

"So, you are just going to sit there?"

He shrugged again, but added this time "I'll crawl into my sleeping bag in a minute."

At the mention of sleeping bag, Kiba smacked his forehead and exclaimed for the second time that day, "Shit. My sleeping bag is still out there."

"We could share," Naruto suggested helpfully.

"How, they're not big enough for two people." Kiba said eyeing the role of sleeping bag in question.

"We'll just use it as a blanket. The tent floor's warm enough," Naruto said wondering why everyone thought he was always the dumbest.

The other Genin shrugged after a moment of thought, "Fine."

A few minutes later, Naruto unrolled his sleeping bag and unzipped his jacket, as did Kiba. They both stripped down to their boxers and Naruto made sure to turn his clothes inside out, not wanting to make more of a mess than he already had. It was then that he hesitated.

Naruto would normally have changed into his pajamas, but Kiba's were still outside in the rain. It seems a little unfair that he would be warm while his companion would not be. Deciding on what he thought was a reasonable course of action, he asked, "You want to borrow half of my pajamas?"

"No, I can tough it out," Kiba's grin seemed to imply that Naruto was weak for seeking the warmth his pajamas could supply. The blonde wasn't going to stand for that. Anything Kiba could do, he would do better.

Only in their boxers, they both slipped underneath the sleeping bag, trying to stay as far apart from the other as possible. The tent was actually built for a Genin team, so there was still plenty of room with just the two of them inside. After a few minutes of jostling, they settled down and Naruto turned the light down just enough to keep complete darkness out of the tent.

For a long time the only sound that could be heard was the rain. After a few minutes, Naruto started to feel a little bit of a chill and he rubbed his one hand up and down on his side, trying to warm himself up.

After a moment, Kiba sat up pulling the sleeping bag off of Naruto and shouted, "Naruto are you doing what…" he trailed off seeing the blonde with his arms wrapped around his torso.

"What?" Naruto demanded annoyed.

"Sorry I thought," Kiba's face turned red with embarrassment.

Seeing the other's reactions, the blonde made the connection, "You thought I was, oh, come on."

"It sounded like it," the other boy said defensively.

"I don't do that, on missions," Naruto replied defensively sitting up. "So why did you pull the covers off? Did you want to see something?" The blonde said sarcastically.

"Well, I didn't want to be under the same cover if you were doing that!"

"Well, I wasn't," Naruto said as he pulled the sleeping bag back over himself.

Kiba laid back down himself still slightly embarrassed, but after a minute said, "You really don't do it on missions?"

The young Jinchuriki briefly wondered if he could pretend to be asleep to avoid the question, but after a moment said, "Well, I try not to because, well, if Sakura caught me doing it she'd kill me. There was this really long mission, though, and well, I had to."

Kiba chuckled. "Yeah, I know what you mean. You know, I once caught Shino doing it."

"Really?" Naruto said interested despite himself. "What happened?"

"Well, we were on those lame D-rank missions to clean a hot spring. When we were done they allowed us to use it for free. Anyway, I was about to go in when I realized I forgot something in the room which I was sharing with Shino. When I opened the door there he was doing it." He chuckled and added, "Naked, but still wearing his sunglasses."

Naruto started chuckling himself, "Did he say anything?"

"Yeah," Kiba said, his grin almost audible. "He said, 'do I interrupt you?'"

That struck the blonde as hilarious and he started laughing uncontrollably. It was infectious and the other Genin started laughing to. After almost a minute, Naruto managed to get out, "So he knows you do it while you're on missions?"

The other's laughter stopped abruptly as he realized what that comment was really saying "I guess." After a moment he asked, "So what about you? Did you ever walk in on any of your teammates or the other way around?"

Naruto hesitated for a second, torn between telling the truth and keeping his teammates secrets. On the one hand, he kind of felt obligated to answer the question honestly, but on the other hand, if Sakura ever found out he told someone she would kill him, at best. Eventually, he decided to tell the truth. "Well, sort of. There was this one mission that took over a month. The walls were pretty thin where we were staying and I think I sort of heard Sakura doing it."

"You're kidding? Are you sure?" Kiba said disbelievingly.

Naruto's face was turning red at the memory. "I think so. All I heard was some rustling and grunting, but yeah."

Naruto heard Kiba rollover and propped himself up on an elbow, "I bet you started doing it when you heard that."

"No," Naruto said firmly even as he curled into a tight ball. It wasn't like it hadn't affected him, but he had been simply too scared. After all, even though he loves Sakura, he knew her temper.

"Yeah, right," Kiba said disbelievingly. Seeing he was not going to get a rise out of his companion, he laid back down and after a second said, "I wonder what it's like for them."

"I don't know," Naruto said glad that the conversation was moving on.

"Have you ever done it in that sexy form of yours?" Kiba asked abruptly.

"What! No!"

"Really?"

"No! What's wrong with you? It's just a transformation after all."

They both fell silent after that and Naruto was just about to close his eyes to try to go to sleep when his companion spoke up again.

"I've heard that a blow job feels just like sex."

"Oh," Naruto said not knowing what to say. "Where did you hear that?"

Kiba hesitated and then said, "My sister was babysitting me when I was younger and she sent me off to bed really early. That annoyed me so I snuck downstairs and saw that her boyfriend had come over. They were talking at the time and I really didn't understand what they were saying, but she said that a blow job was just like sex." He paused and when he spoke again it was obvious that he was smiling to himself. "I remember that because sex was one of those words that I wasn't supposed to hear."

"Okay."

"So could you summon a shadow clones to blow me?"

Naruto was unsure how to answer. There was a tone in Kiba's voice that almost seemed desperate. "It would be an abuse of ninjutsu." He could almost hear Iruka saying, 'Ninjutsu was a tool and should not be abused." Of course, this was probably the first time he was actually taking that advice.

"Naruto, you can't tell me you never wondered."

"Yeah, I have." In truth he had wondered about it a lot lately even if the clone idea had never crossed his mind.

"Oh come on then. You could even summon one for yourself. It's not like we're going to have girls anytime soon and I want to know what a blow job feels like."

"It's still my clone though. I mean, it would be like me doing it to me."

Kiba was silent for a moment and then said quietly. "All right, forget the clones. You do me and then I'll do you."

"Right," Naruto said sarcastically, "I'll do you and then you'll spread it all over the village."

"Hey, I wouldn't do that. We are friends after all Naruto."

That caught the blonde by surprise. Certainly he had known Kiba for a long time, but they always seemed to fight. At the Academy they only seemed to hang out because they both caused trouble and even then that wasn't very often.

The other Genin took his silence the wrong way and added, "We can do it at the same time, so that neither of us can back out."

Naruto would never be sure why he said what he said. Maybe it had been the conversation leading up to the request or the fact that Kiba had pulled the friend card on him, but whatever it was he said, "How?"

Kiba sat up and turned the light up. "Well, first we get rid of this." Naruto felt the sleeping bag pulled off of him as cold air hit his skin, causing goose bumps to grow.

"Okay, then we just pull off our boxers," Kiba spoke almost as if he was trying to reassure himself.

Naruto had still been curled into a ball from earlier and now he straightened himself and pulled his boxers down, exposing his pride and joy. As nervous as he was, he was also kind of excited, and as Kiba was doing the same thing, it didn't seem as strange as he thought it would. More or less understanding what was going to happen now, he rolled onto his side.

"Okay, here we go," Kiba said as he twisted around so that he was now laying the opposite way of Naruto.

Their heights were close enough to each other that they lined up fairly well. Naruto found himself staring directly at Kiba's junk, which was already erect. That wasn't too surprising as he was the same way. The blonde then felt his legs being positioned so that one was bent upwards while the other one he was laying on was pulled forward a little. A moment later, he felt the other's head come to rest on his inner thigh, and thinking that was a good idea, he did the same thing to Kiba's legs.

They both stopped, both being able to see what the next step was, but equally unwilling to make the final move. It was Naruto who summed up the courage to grab the other's length and slide his head forward onto the protuberance. He didn't put much in his mouth at first, but was surprised that it was like nothing he imagined.

Naruto had half expected it to taste dirty. Instead, it didn't seem to have a taste. It was almost like sucking on a finger or several fingers. It wasn't as hard as a finger though, particularly the tip. It was almost spongy, but as he allowed his tongue to touch it, it felt warm.

Before he could do any other experimenting, he felt warmth engulf his own member and the sensation was such that he momentarily forgot that he was supposed to be doing something. He felt Kiba's tongue flick across the bottom of his tip before he remembered what he was supposed to be doing.

For the next several minutes they experimented with tongue and mouth. Eventually Naruto hit on the idea of sucking in his cheeks and bobbing up and down on the member. This produced a moan from his partner, and after a few seconds, Kiba copied him. It wasn't long after that Naruto felt his partner tense and something shot into his mouth. Instinctively, he pulled back, but nothing else came out and soon his own orgasm washed over him.

Having both climaxed, they laid there for a moment, just enjoying the afterglow. Eventually, they both sat up and took long swigs from the thermos. They were both sweating, but neither of them said anything about that or the smell that now lingered in the tent. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the rain falling gently outside. Eventually, Kiba pulled the sleeping bag over the two of them again, and wordlessly, they fell asleep closer than before.

The next morning when Naruto woke, the first thing he noticed was that the rain had stopped. Then he noticed several things all at once. The most obvious was he was naked. Not only was he naked, but his legs seemed to be intertwined with another person. Opening his eyes, he startled as he saw Kiba face only a few inches away from his own. Fighting down panic he quickly untangled his legs.

By the time he got his boxers on the other Genin was starting to stir. They didn't say anything to each other, but Naruto helped Kiba collect his belongings and take down the tent. The two didn't start talking to each other until they set out on the final leg of their journey. They talked about anything and everything, except what happened last night. However, more interestingly was that they didn't argue over small things. Before entering the village, though, both made a promise to themselves to never speak of what had happened.

* * *

R&R if you would be so kind. This story has received a lot of hits, but no reviews. Has anybody reached this spot?


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Yeah, originally this was going to be a one-shot and now I don't know.

* * *

Mopping was so not a ninja skill Naruto thought, slapping the mop onto the floor before pushing it around. "Lousy D-rank missions," he muttered under his breath. "They're a waste of my time."

"Hey Naruto, you're a janitor now?"

He stiffened at the sound of Kiba's voice, and spinning around, was about to say what passed as a witty comeback when he saw that the rest of team eight was with him.

"Kiba," Hinata said quietly, "I'm sure Naruto is on a mission like we just were."

Kiba looked a little chagrined at the rebuke which made Naruto smile. "Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"We're about to hand in a mission report," Shino supplied. "We've been pulling weeds all day."

"Yeah, and we just wanted to say hi," Kiba said, Akamaru let out a high-pitched bark from where he rode in his master's jacket as his own greeting. Naruto noticed that the puppy's fur had a light pink color to it, which was what was left of the red paint he had been soaked in.

"We shouldn't keep our sensei waiting," Shino added.

"Ok," Naruto said thinking that was strange, but kind of nice for them to stop by.

Two of the three members of team eight turned around, but Kiba took a step forward and said, "I need to talk to you for a few minutes when we're done, so don't go anywhere."

"Hm," Naruto managed to get out before the other boy turned around and ran to catch up to his teammates.

When they were about to round the corner, Kiba stopped and turned back towards him before shouting, "Naruto, when you're mopping, you're supposed to walked backwards, so you don't leave footprints."

The blonde blinked before looking down and seeing dozens of his footprints along the length of the hallway. "Damn it," he shouted as he could swear he heard Kiba laughing.

A few minutes later he was working his way back up the hallway, cleaning his footprints and being careful not to make any new ones. He had tried not to think about it, but he wondered what Kiba would want to talk about. It had been three days since they returned from their punishment mission, and while right afterwards they had been fine, after a night in his own bed he started to feel awkward being around the other boy and had actually been trying to avoid him.

When Naruto closed his eyes, he could still remember every moment of what they had done in that tent. When he was honest with himself, and he was trying not to be, the blonde would have to admit that it had not been bad. After all, it had been better than the do-it-yourself method. Still, he wasn't in a rush to do it again.

A moment later he heard footsteps quickly coming down the hallway. "Naruto," Kiba said coming to a stop a little too close for his taste. "I've been wanting to talk to you."

"What about?" He asked suddenly becoming very diligent in mopping up every speck.

"Well," Kiba trailed off.

The other Genin's silence was decidedly unnerving, Naruto thought trying to concentrate on washing away his footprints from before.

"I was just curious. Would you like to do that again?" Kiba continued as if he had never paused.

Naruto froze with the mop frozen halfway between the bucket and the floor. He had no question of what 'that' was and it was something he really didn't want to talk about. "No," he said firmly slapping the mop down on the floor to emphasize his point.

"Why not?" Kiba demanded as Akamaru barked.

The blonde's face turned beet red as he suddenly wondered how much Akamaru understood of what they were saying. Turning on his fellow ninja, he said firmly, "I'm not doing it again."

"I'm not saying you should do anything, but we should do something."

"I, we, you, I don't care," Naruto said going back to his work.

"Naruto that's stupid. This is no different than when we were kids and we found a game we liked playing. That's all I'm suggesting"

"No."

"You can't tell me you didn't think it felt good." The blonde couldn't deny that and perhaps it was obvious on his face because Kiba said a bit too loudly, "You do!"

"If you want it so badly, why not have Akamaru transform into you, so you can do as much as you want," Naruto snapped.

"Because," the brunette drew out the word, "that would be an abuse of Ninjutsu."

Naruto's teeth clenched as he heard his own words thrown back at him. "I'm not doing it again."

Kiba groaned in annoyance before trying to grab the mop from Naruto's hands. The blonde pulled back on it. The two of them pulled back and forth for a minute, both of them trying to wrestle away control of the mop. One of them knocked the bucket of water over the floor. Eventually, Naruto was able to pin Kiba against the wall and he tried to twist the mop out of the other's hands.

The sound of a clearing voice separated the two of them as if they had cold water thrown on them. Both of them turned towards the new figure, looking like little kids who had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Care to explain this?" Tsunade said tapping her foot near the gradually expanding puddle of water.

Naruto opened his mouth to blame it all on Kiba when the other boy suddenly surprised him by saying, "It's my fault. I was teasing him and then I tried to pull the mop away from him." Akamaru barked, but he sounded just as confused as Naruto was.

The Hokage rubbed her temples as if trying to ward off a headache. "I don't care. Just clean it up," she said continuing down the hallway, shaking her head.

Naruto looked over at Kiba disbelievingly. Without as much as a glance over at him Kiba said, "I guess this time, it kind of was my fault." He turned and started to walk away, but said over his shoulder, "I'll go get another mop from the supply closet."

Naruto stared after the other Genin, suspecting he wouldn't come back before trying to clean up the mess. A few minutes later, though, Kiba came back with a mop in hand. He didn't only help him clean up the mess, but the two of them finished the hallway together. They did this in complete silence and that gave time for Naruto to think. So when they put the mops back into the supply closet, he turned to his friend and said, "All right, I'll do it."

Kiba looked at him for a second before a broad grin spread across his face. He slapped his hands on Naruto shoulders and said, "You're the best."

"Yeah, well I still have to get approval that the job is done before I can leave."

"Yeah, yeah no problem, I'll wait for you outside and we will go back to your place then."

He was about to complain about that, but then again he did live alone and he really didn't want anyone knowing about this. It took a few minutes to find the head custodian, but when he did the man gave him the okay without looking at the hallway. Not really caring himself, he left deciding to collect his pay tomorrow. True to his word, Kiba was waiting outside and they walked to his apartment side by side in silence.

After a few minutes, Kiba asked, "Where do you live anyways?"

"There," Naruto said pointing to the top of a nearby building.

Kiba let out a low whistle, "Not bad."

Not knowing what to say to that, Naruto just shrugged. They had to climb several flights of stairs which Kiba complained about and Naruto teased him for, but once he stepped into his apartment, both fell silent.

"How do you want to do this?" Naruto said staring at a corner of his room. "I mean should we do it on the floor or the bed?"

"Well," Kiba paused for a long second before saying, "I was thinking we could try something different."

That statement caused Naruto to look over at him and he briefly made eye contact before they both looked away. "What do you mean? How else can we do it?"

"We can take turns. You do me and then I'll do you. That way we can just concentrate on feeling good."

"Wait a minute," Naruto objected turning to face him. "Why do you go first?"

"Because it was my idea," Kiba answered turning to face him.

"It's my apartment."

"Exactly, I'm a guest, so I should go first."

"You can suck first."

Kiba opened his mouth, but nothing came out and Naruto grinned believing he had won.

"Let's flip for it."

"Fine," Naruto said with a sigh.

They both started digging around in their pockets to find a coin. Just as Naruto's fingers had finished digging through the junk in his pocket and found a coin, Kiba pulled his hand out of his pocket and announced, "Call it in the air." Naruto did so, and when Kiba caught it, he learned that luck wasn't with him.

"Ha, you get to suck first." Akamaru barked, sensing his master's excitement with that high pitched yelp he still had.

Naruto had completely forgotten about the puppy's presence until then, "Hey, what about him?"

"What about him?" Kiba echoed, scratching behind his companion's ear.

"I don't want him watching," Naruto said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What you're afraid he will tell someone," the dog lover said with a grin, but seeing Naruto was serious, he amended, "I'll tell him to stay in your kitchen. I have a toy he can play with, if that's all right with you?"

Even though Kiba's voice was a little angry, Naruto nodded. He didn't have anything against the puppy, but what he had meant was he didn't want anyone knowing what he was doing, that included animals. As the other ninja went into the other room, he shifted nervously for the first time, realizing what he was about to do.

When Kiba came back he said, "So shall we get to it?"

"Okay," Naruto said pensively moving towards his bed. They both stood there for a moment, neither of them moving until he let out an annoyed sound. "We've done this before."

"Yeah," Kiba said echoing his sentiments. "Maybe we should just, you know, get undressed?"

Naruto nodded, but then questioned, "Together?"

"Like we did in the tent," Kiba answered.

Slowly, the blonde unzipped his jacket and removed it, carefully folding it with uncharacteristic attention to detail. "Where can I put this?" His friend asked, holding up his own jacket.

"Just throw it on the bed I guess," he responded tossing his own jacket on top of his pillow. Their shirts followed shortly after and Naruto surreptitiously removed his necklace. Both of them took their pants off a little slower. Then the two of them were only standing there in their boxers having both paused.

Naruto tried to get a look at the other boy from the corner of his eye without trying to look. He still had a nagging suspicion this was somehow a joke. Then he saw something poking out of Kiba's boxers and he relaxed a little, even as he felt himself becoming hard.

"Why don't we face each other and do it on three?" Kiba suggested.

"Um, okay," Naruto said, his throat becoming dry.

They turned towards each other and Kiba started the countdown, but Naruto joined him in on two simply because he didn't want him to give the final word. On three, they both knelt, pulling their boxers down before standing back up with their boxers around their ankles. Naruto's eyes unconsciously headed straight for Kiba's erection and an unexpected sense of excitement flooded through him.

"Hey, I'm bigger," Kiba said with pride.

"You are not," Naruto responded looking down at his own erection.

"Like hell I'm not. I'm longer and wider," the other boy stepped closer, and before Naruto could stop him, grabbed his erection and lined the two of them up for comparison. "See?" He said.

Naruto did see. His erection was at least a quarter of an inch smaller and a little less thick than his friends. Then, the two organs touched by accident and both boys twitched backward slightly. To cover the awkward moment, Naruto said, "Maybe, but just by a little."

"That's more than a little Naruto, that's-"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off as he was pushed onto the bed. "Do you want to do it or do you want to compare?" Naruto asked just wanting to leave the subject behind.

Kiba grinned and spread his legs before sitting back up and gesturing for Naruto to go at it. The blonde knelt between the other's legs, so he was at eye level with the other boy's equipment. He didn't put his mouth on it right away though. In the tent, he thought he had had a good look at it, but the angle was different now and it looked different somehow. This time, he noticed a vague smell of sweat, but that was not that off-putting for some reason.

After a minute of examination, which his partner was surprisingly quiet for, he made his move. With his thumb and forefinger, he grabbed the shaft at the base and started to lean forward. As the organ passed his lips, Kiba jumped.

"Teeth," he said.

"Sorry," Naruto responded as he pulled back. When he went in again, he made sure his lips were covering his teeth and he slid the organ into his mouth. Again, he didn't really find it unpleasant, but it was a bit strange. It was like a warm Popsicle. When a good portion of the length was in, Naruto tried to think of what to do. Last time he just flicked his tongue on the underside of the tip, but he wanted to try something different.

After a few seconds of thinking, he sucked in his cheeks so that his entire mouth now surrounded his partner's member. For the next few minutes, he simply just bobbed up and down on the shaft.

Casting his eyes up, he looked at Kiba and saw that the other boy had his head tilted back with his arms spread to either side of him. "Faster," he said.

Naruto obliged, picking up his pace, even as his cheeks started to feel a little sore. Kiba started to groan. It was quiet at first, but he started to get louder and louder until he let out one loud groan as he released into Naruto's mouth.

There wasn't a lot, but it hit against the side of Naruto's mouth. As he pulled back, releasing the organ, Naruto tried to collect it with his tongue so he could spit it out. However, that didn't work out too well as he just ended up smearing it all over his mouth. It tasted salty and after another second of that Naruto just swallowed.

It was only then he noticed the howling coming from his kitchen, and his eyes widened, wondering if his neighbors would hear. Before he could say anything, though, Kiba shouted, "It's okay Akamaru," and after that was said, the howling abruptly cut off.

For a moment, the two of them just stayed where they were, but then Kiba looked down and said with his face still red, "Guess it's your turn."

Naruto felt a warm feeling go through him and it wasn't just excitement as he stood. His erection had not gone down since they undressed and it just seemed to get even harder as they change positions. Kiba, much like himself, didn't put his organ in his mouth right away. Unlike him, though, Naruto looked down as the other boy examined his privates.

When the other reached out, however, he didn't touch his shaft like he had, but rather his two testicles. The other boy's two fingers went under his balls, which caused him to smile. Kiba smiled as he looked up at him and said, "You like that?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied.

For a minute, he was fondled by Kiba's two fingers and a thumb that started to stroke up and down the side of his sack. When his length was finally taken into Kiba's mouth he gasped as the tongue swirled around his tip. The muscle didn't hesitate to probe every crevice, and within minutes he felt a tingling start to arise from within him. When he shot, it felt as if something was pulled from him and he let out a groan as his face flushed.

He collapsed backwards onto his bed, his head just at the edge and his arms dangling slightly off. A second later, Naruto felt Kiba join him on his bed, their bodies touching from knee to hip and again slightly at the elbow. For some reason, the flesh against flesh didn't bother Naruto as he enjoyed his afterglow.

Time passed as they both contemplated the ceiling until the silence was broken by Kiba saying, "That was nice… better than before."

"Yeah," was all Naruto could muster.

After another long minute, Kiba questioned, "So, did you picture Sakura when I was doing you?"

He was taken off guard for a second, as it had not even occurred to him to try to picture someone else other than Kiba sucking him, "No." After he said that, he wondered if he should have lied.

"Yeah, me neither." He then added quickly, "I tried, but you know, it just didn't seem right."

Naruto grunted in acknowledgment.

"Why do you like her anyways?"

"Who?" He asked still overwhelmed by the feelings he had just felt.

"Sakura, you like her, but why? I mean I don't ever remember her being particularly nice to you or anything at the Academy. In fact she always seemed to be mean to you."

Naruto thought about it for a minute, wondering how he could explain. "She wasn't always. Sometimes when no one else was around she would talk to me. It was nice. Now she's like that almost all the time except for when she's training and even then she'll talk to me for a few minutes."

Kiba sat up and looked down at him with an expression Naruto couldn't read on his face. "That's it?"

"Yeah," Naruto said a little defensively before adding, "Well, she's cute too."

Kiba shook his head and said, "We have different taste in girls." Then he stood up and added, "You know if you ever want to just talk, you can talk to me."

The other boy started to get dressed and Naruto sat up and watched him, his foot covering his privates.

When the other boy pulled his shirt over his head he said, "So, you want to do this again?"

"Sure," Naruto said. "When?"

The other boy shrugged. "How about we make a deal? Whenever either of us is in the mood, we just take the other aside and just ask."

"Sounds good," Naruto said with a smile.

Kiba collected his puppy from the kitchen and poked his head back into Naruto's bedroom to say, "Well, I'll see you."

"Yeah," Naruto echoed. Once the other boy showed himself out, he leaned back onto his bed again. Really, sucking had not been that bad. Naruto had actually enjoyed the blow job he had received, but what he really enjoyed was the afterwards. It was nice to talk to someone just like that. Kiba really wasn't bad, and he kind of liked him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you all right Naruto?" Ayame questioned as she placed a bowl of Miso Ramen in front of him.

The blonde blinked as his thoughts were for once not on his food, well mostly. He smiled and said, "I was just thinking about some stuff."

The teenage girl smiled in return as she replied, "All right, but don't look so serious. It doesn't really fit you."

The young Genin maintained his smile as he said, "All right."

She eyed him for a moment before saying, "You know Naruto, I'm not a ninja, but if you ever want to talk about something, I can make the time."

"Thanks," Naruto said as he felt an unfamiliar, but pleasant sensation in his chest.

As his favorite female ramen cook turned around and walked over to the sink to start doing the dishes his own mind went back to what he had been thinking about, Kiba.

After he had left yesterday, the boy had kept coming up in his thoughts, which was strange because only a few days ago he had never really thought about him. Naruto would admit now that what they had done felt good and he wouldn't mind doing it again. Actually, he was kind of looking forward to it. Still, he wondered why he was looking forward to it.

Being sucked felt great, and while he didn't really care for returning the favor it wasn't all that bad. However, what he really liked was the afterwards. It had been nice to just lie there and talk. Okay, he could always talk to Iruka sensei or Konohamaru and Sakura, but that was different.

Iruka sensei was an adult and there were just some things you can't talk to an adult about. Konohamaru was a great friend, but he was younger than him and again there were just some things he wasn't comfortable talking to him about. Sakura was a girl and would sometimes get angry for reasons he couldn't understand. So he wondered if he could talk to Kiba about some things.

The only problem with that idea was he wasn't sure if Kiba would be really interested in that. He stirred his noodles around his bowl absentmindedly, pondering how he could get the other boy to talk to him more. Then an idea hit him as he stared down into his bowl. Ramen, he thought starting to eat with enthusiasm, it truly did have the solution to all his problems.

* * *

Later that day, Naruto went in search of team eight. As they had just had a mission yesterday, he thought they would spend the day training like he had. Of course, unlike him, they still had a full team, including their sensei, that they could train with. For a moment, that bothered him, but as soon as Jiraiya managed to drag his butt back to the village he would have his own personal tutor.

He finally found team eight in a training field. The three Genin were gathered around their sensei and Naruto leaned against a tree, assuming they would soon break for the day. A few minutes later, his assumption was proven right as the group started to disperse. He waved to catch Kiba's attention, and after pausing to say his goodbyes, the boy trotted over with his puppy at his heels.

"Hey, Naruto you want to do it?" Kiba asked with a toothy grin.

His eagerness made the blonde smile. "Well yeah, but," he trailed off, suddenly tongue-tied and scratched his head nervously.

"What?"

"You want to get something to eat before we go back to my place? You know Ramen or something. I'll pay and all that." The other's expression fell suddenly, which made Naruto tense.

"Sorry, I can't. I mean, I wouldn't normally pass up a free meal, but I got to get home soon."

"Oh, ok." Naruto tried to sound as if he wasn't hurt.

"Hey, it's not that I don't want to, it's just my mom's away on a mission and so is my sister. I have to feed the dogs. Actually, I was going to suggest you come back to my place this time as it's just me and the dogs."

Naruto's mood lifted as suddenly as it had fallen. Not forgetting the reason he had come here, he asked, "You want take out?"

The other boy shrugged, "It's better than cooking."

"Great, I know a place that sells bento. They're pretty good." He didn't add that they were also cheap. Packing a meal for himself was a talent he didn't have and Kakashi had not always given them a break to buy lunch. He eventually just started buying them.

"I'll come with you. I've got a half hour to kill before the dogs have to be fed."

Naruto nodded and grinned as his plan was going better than he thought it would. The two, or three of them if you counted Akamaru, started walking. After a moment, his curiosity got the best of him. "How many dogs do you have?"

Kiba had to think for a minute before he said, "Counting the puppies we currently have fifty-five." Akamaru barked and he smiled. "That's right, thanks," he said addressing his dog. "Fifty-six, my sister brought in a stray yesterday."

"You have fifty-six pets!"

"They're not pets Naruto," Kiba said frowning at him. "Well," he amended, "some will be. For the most part we train our dogs to be trackers or companions that fight alongside us." As he said that he picked up Akamaru who yelped happily.

"Oh, I see." Naruto grew quiet and they walked the rest of the way to the store in silence.

Arriving at their destination, they both went inside and Naruto let Kiba order what he wanted. His friend, of course, ordered one of the more expensive meals, but Naruto paid without complaining. From there, they walked to the Inuzuka family compound which was on the outskirts of the village.

Naruto had sort of suspected he would either smell the place or hear it before he saw it, but it turned out to be a rather quiet place. In fact, he didn't even know he had reached their destination until Kiba had pointed to a plain wooden gate while saying, "There it is."

Kiba's home seemed to back right into the woods, although it was hard to tell as there was a tall wall surrounding it. The house itself seemed to be a two-story house designed like most of the other buildings in the village. He could also see another longer roof that didn't seem to be part of the house itself. "What's that?" He asked pointing at the long corrugated roof.

"The kennel," the other boy answered. "Here, I'll give you a tour," Kiba added as he opened the gate.

Naruto followed him in and they were immediately surrounded by a pack of four-legged mongrels. The furry beasts pressed against each other, all trying to vie for their attention. Kiba laughed, patting them on the head as he said, "Hey there have you all been good?" Naruto was not so used to the furry attention and ended up with his back pressed against a wall.

"Kiba," he called out holding the two bento above his head as a particularly large dog took a very determined interest in his crotch area.

His friend looked over and laughed at his predicament. Kiba then said in an upbeat tone, "Do you guys want to eat?! Food! Let's check your bowls!"

The dogs ears seemed to perk up all at once at those words, and once one started running to the kennel they all followed. Kiba watched them for a minute before turning to face him. "Sorry about that. Those are the young ones." Akamaru barked and he scratched his dogs head and corrected himself, "The untrained young ones. Come on."

Naruto followed Kiba closely and kept looking around warily, half expecting to be charged by another pack of dogs. Fortunately, they reached the kennel without further incident and when they stepped inside he blinked in astonishment. Each of the dogs were standing in front of a dog bowl with their tails wagging. The sight was apparently normal to Kiba, who walked across the room where there was a switch on the wall with him following close behind. When Kiba threw the switch there was a rattling sound and Naruto turned just in time to see little pellets fall into the dogs bowls followed by water.

"Is that all you have to do?" He shouted over the sound of the dogs attacking their bowls.

"Not all," Kiba said. "Follow me."

Naruto followed the other boy into an adjacent room which reminded him a lot of a hospital examining room only with a smaller table. Kiba didn't pause here, but headed into yet another room. This room seemed to have a little in common with a prison, but instead of bars for doors this room had chain-link fences that were used for doors. There were four of them and in one stood a small black dog that was wagging his tail.

"Why is he in there?" Naruto asked.

Kiba walked over to a metal trashcan and said over his shoulder, "He has to be. This is the stray my sister brought in. Until we know he's healthy he can't interact with the other dogs."

"Oh, that sucks." Naruto said looking over at the dog with sympathy.

"Yeah, I guess. He'll be out pretty soon though. My sister just has to finish a few more tests on him and then he'll be running with the rest of the pack." He poured some dog food into a bowl and added, "One last dog to feed."

"Um, okay," Naruto said following the other boy out of the building. There seemed something different about Kiba, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

The three of them, counting Akamaru, went into the house this time. They kicked their sandals off at the door and Kiba said, "Dinner," to his puppy and the four-legged furball sprinted on ahead. The two Genin followed him and Naruto craned his neck around trying to look at the place. There wasn't much to see though. Kiba's house basically seemed to have dark wood hallways with the rooms separated by Shoji screens on one side of the hallway and plain doors on the other.

When they arrived in the kitchen, though, it looked completely modern with stainless steel appliances. What Naruto noticed most was a big yellowish colored dog who sat patiently by a large bowl wagging its tail with Akamaru by his side.

"Hey, there Bruiser," Kiba greeted the dog with a pat on the head before going to a trashcan and scooping out more dog food.

"Bruiser?" Naruto questioned as the dog started to attack its bowl.

Kiba smiled over his shoulder, filling Akamaru's bowl as he answered his question. "He was a stray and when we used to take him for walks he would pull so hard on a leash that he could leave bruises. So we named him that." He shrugged and added, "For a while we bred him with some of the other dogs, but now he's just pretty much the family's pet."

"So that's why he's not with the other dogs?"

"Yeah," Kiba answered, straightening and brushing his hands clean. "Now let's eat."

"Yeah," Naruto said resisting the urge to add finally. They both took a seat at opposite ends of the table and opened their bentos and dug in. With his mouth half filled with rice, he asked, "So you do this every day?"

"No," his companion answered looking up, tossing a piece of shrimp into his mouth. "My sister usually takes care of the kennel and whoever is home feeds Bruiser over there." The dog hearing its name looked up from its bowl, but after a second went back to eating.

Naruto nodded and after a second asked, "Do you have any chores?" He remembered at the Academy overhearing a lot of conversations about people complaining about chores. Well, actually it was mostly Shikamaru now that he thought about it.

The brunette shook his head, "Not really. I mean I have to keep my room clean and stuff like that, but my mom says she wants me to concentrate on training."

"Oh," Naruto said.

"Yeah, you know, I was kind of surprised at how clean your place was. Kind of thought it would be a mess."

"It's not hard really. They used to grade us at the orphanage. If we didn't do the job we didn't get our allowance, no allowance, no ramen."

Kiba laughed, "You really love that stuff don't you?"

"It's good," he said defensively.

"It's all right, but not as good as you make it sound."

Naruto jumped to his feet and slammed his hands on the table. "It is!"

"No, it's not," Kiba said copying him.

"Have you had Ichiraku's ramen?"

"No I have not, but so what, he can't be any better than the instant stuff I've had."

Naruto tried to sputter a response to this blasphemy, but was tongue-tied and stomped his foot, "That's it, tomorrow-lunch-you-me-Ichiraku."

"Fine," his friend said, "tomorrow then."

He plopped back down in the chair and shook his head at the ignorance of some people. The two dogs finished eating and the bigger one left the room followed by the smaller one yelping at its heels for attention. Naruto watched this curiously, but when they were gone he remembered that there was something he wanted to talk to Kiba about. He had even developed a plan during the day. "Hey, are there any girls you like?"

"Why do you ask?" Kiba said eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well, I told you about Sakura, it's only fair."

His friend was silent for a second, but eventually said, "Hinata. What do you think of her?"

"Hinata," Naruto echoed. "She's nice I guess. I haven't really talked to her that much. So have you asked her out?"

"No," Kiba said dejectedly, "she's got this huge crush on another guy. Why did you ask?"

He felt the blood rush to his face realizing how stupid he had been. "No reason." Pain shot up his shin. "What was that for?" He shouted, rubbing where he had been kicked.

"You lied. You know I don't have a girlfriend because I told you that when we were in the tent."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot."

"So why were you asking," Kiba pushed.

"No reason."

"Tell me."

"No. Ouch. Stop that!"

"I will when you tell me."

He gritted his teeth, and swallowing his pride, said, "Kissing."

"Kissing? What about kissing?"

He grimaced, "I was thinking maybe you had done it and then you could kind of tell me how to do it," Naruto said becoming very interested in the tabletop.

Kiba laughed, but it didn't seem to be mean. "Sorry can't help you there. The only people I've ever kissed were my mom and my sister and that was when I was little, so those don't count."They were both silent for a minute before he added, "You want to try it?"

Naruto head shot up at the question, "We can't do that were both boys."

Kiba rolled his eyes with a grin. "Come on Naruto. We've both sucked each other off twice and we're going to do it again. You're telling me you're fine with us putting each other's dicks in each other's mouths, but you draw the line at putting each other's tongues there?"

"Tongues? What does a tongue have to do with kissing?"

His friend laughed a loud harsh thing that was almost a bark. "You're kidding? What do you think kissing is?"

He frowned at the other boy, not appreciating the tone. "Well you push your lips against hers."

"Well yeah, but there's more to it you know."

"How would you know? You just said you haven't kissed anyone," Naruto exclaimed thinking he had caught Kiba trying to play a trick on him.

For a change, it was the other boy's turn to be embarrassed, "Well..."

"Well what," Naruto demanded.

"When you're done eating, I'll show you how I know."

"I'm done," he said folding his arms as he thought he was going to enjoy watching Kiba try to squirm his way out of this.

"All right follow me then." Naruto followed him as they went upstairs and his guide said over his shoulder, "You may not know it, but my sister Hana is a bit of a pervert.

"I never met her," Naruto said as they came to a stop in front of a door.

Kiba smiled at him as he produced a lock pick from his jacket. "Believe me, she is." Slipping the lock, he added, "Wait here."

It just dawned on the blonde that his friend had just broken into his sister's room, but before he could think to object Kiba reappeared in the doorway with a manga in his hand. He held it up to show the cover which had a man and a woman holding each other with the title Forbidden Love.

"You read that?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but here look this is what I was talking about." He flipped the book towards the end and pointed to one page.

Naruto's eyes widened as he took in the page. The man and woman from the cover were on the ground, the man on top of the woman. One of the panels was a close-up of both of their mouths, and their tongues were definitely in each other's mouths. Instinctually, his eyes drifted over to the next page where the man was undoing the woman's kimono, which exposed her, he quickly looked away. "Okay, I guess you were right."

"Told you," Kiba said with a toothy grin. "So you want to try?"

He thought for a minute and found he sort of did want to try it. "Can we try it in your room?"

"Yeah, sure it's right over here." Kiba grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the hallway to the next door.

When Naruto stepped inside he looked around out of curiosity. The first thing he noticed was a stale smell as if the window had not been opened in a long time. There was a hamper in the corner next to a desk which was mostly full, but had clothes lying around it. There were also bookshelves on either side of the bed, but they were mostly empty, and what little there was on them was a disorganized mess. He had never really thought of himself as a neat person, but compared to this room, his was immaculately clean.

"So should we start?" Kiba said closing the door behind them.

"Um, all right, but how?"

"Well, I guess we just do it."

Yeah, that was helpful, Naruto thought. It was then that it really hit him. Kiba was just as clueless as he was and he found comfort in that. After all, if he screwed up, who would know?

Smiling and holding on to that thought, he stepped forward closing the distance between him and Kiba. Looking up at the other boy, he realized that the other boy was taller than him. Well, he had always known that, but their two inch difference in height had never been so evident before. Dammit, why couldn't Kiba be shorter, or preferably, why couldn't he be taller.

Unconsciously, Naruto's tongue darted out, quickly wetting his lips and disappearing back into his mouth. Kiba was just standing there. So it was up to the blonde to stand on the tip of his toes, which brought their lips to more of an even level. He also realized that he would have to tilt his head so they wouldn't smash their noses together.

As he started to lean in, Naruto closed his eyes and it almost came as a surprise when their lips touched. It felt a little strange at first, but it was a good strange. Standing on his toes was becoming a little awkward and without thinking, he put his arms around Kiba to steady himself. He wasn't really aware that he had done it until he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him and he found it oddly comforting.

Kiba exhaled through his nose and Naruto felt the air brush against his cheek. He smiled at that, at least as best as he could with the other's lips pressed against his own. He opened his mouth as he remembered what they were supposed to be practicing. His tongue touched Kiba's upper lip and ran across it until it opened for him. When their tongues touched for the first time it felt weird, but the pleasure it brought outweighed the weirdness.

Naruto's tongue continued to invade Kiba's mouth and both of their hands moved up and down the other's back. At some point they had both become hard and they pushed their lengths against each other. He had long since lost track of time and when Kiba pulled back, breaking the kiss and gasping, it felt like something was missing.

"Let's do it," Kiba said panting.

"Yeah," he said with a quick nod, unzipping his jacket and letting it fall to the floor.

They pulled their clothes off more frantically than they had before. Kiba wore nothing under his jacket, and was the first undressed, he turned to sit on his bed. Naruto paused pulling down his pants at the glimpse of the others butt for some reason, but quickly shook it off as he dropped his pants and boxers together.

The blonde was so hard it practically hurt and his erection slapped against his stomach as he walked to the foot of the bed. Kiba smiled up at him and for some reason, instead of dropping to his knees, Naruto pressed his lips against the other boy's again. His friend responded more eagerly than before and Naruto wasn't exactly sure what happened next.

Maybe he pushed Kiba down or maybe he was pulled down, but the next thing he knew they were laying on the bed. Their arms were around each other, pushing their bare chests together, and it was so much better than when they had been standing with their clothes on. Naruto's knees were spread to either side of Kiba's hips and he pressed his erection against the other.

He grinded himself against Kiba, pushing him into the mattress as he kept their lips locked. Kiba grinded against him, rubbing their erections against each other and pushing him upwards. There was a cautious part of Naruto's mind that thought maybe he shouldn't be doing this, but that part of his mind was having its butt kicked by the part ruled by lust.

Kiba shot first, sending several warm drops against Naruto stomach and his own. Naruto wasn't far behind him, and when he finished, his back arched as he shot his little baby makers in one of the most powerful orgasms of his young life. As the wonderful warm sensation washed over him he collapsed onto his partner, panting even as he felt the warm liquid press between the two of them.

For several minutes, the only sound in the room was their heavy breathing. Absentmindedly, Naruto noticed that Kiba's arms were still around him and his were trapped between the other Genin and the bed, but it felt right, sort of, so he didn't complain. He also noticed the smell in the room had changed, but he couldn't quite figure out to what.

"Hey, Naruto," Kiba said shattering the silence.

He pushed himself up onto his elbows to look at his friend as he responded, "Yeah."

The other boy's face was beat red, but he grinned as he said; "I'm not saying we should abandon giving each other blowjobs, but we definitely have to do this again."

He opened his mouth to agree, but at that moment Kiba's door burst open and slammed against the wall with a loud thud. Naruto jumped straight into the air even as their drying sperm tried briefly, but fruitlessly, to keep them together. Landing on the corner of the bed, he crashed to the ground, but sat straight back up, trying to cover himself from the intruder's gaze.

"Bruiser, Akamaru, come here boys," he heard Kiba say.

Naruto looked over to the door to see the two dogs coming into the room and shot a glare at Kiba who just smiled and shrugged. "Sorry, but if you forget to lock a door, Bruiser can open it with his head."

* * *

Authors note: you know if I was going purely for reviews I would concentrate on this story and work on A Darker World in my spare time instead of the other way around. Anyway I have a poll question up on my profile so if anyone has the time slip over there and take it please.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto pressed his lips against Kiba's as his hand slid up the others bare back. Their hips grinding against each other they fell onto the bed. The two of them rolled over one another in a tangle of limbs grinding against each other. He broke their lip lock and attacked the others neck. The taller boy groaned as he found a particularly sensitive spot.

His eyes shot open as he awoke from the dream world. For a second he could feel the remnant of the dream as ghostly arms, legs and lips were pressed against his, but those sensations quickly fled replaced by the feeling of his blanket and pajamas.

The room still echoed with the sound of rolling thunder which the blonde assumed was what had woke him. Glancing over to his window, he could see rain hitting against the glass as each drop reflected the light from a solitary streetlight. Rolling over he felt his erection and groaned. He was never able to sleep with one, no matter how tired he was. Throwing off the sheets, he rolled out of bed and walked to his bathroom trying not to wake up.

In his bathroom he pulled his erection out from his pajamas and started to stroke himself. It was more mechanical than anything else and he even kept his eyes closed as he leaned over the toilet. Unfortunately, some part of his mind provided him with images. With his eyes closed he imagined Kiba with his mouth around his penis. His orgasm came quickly and it woke him up fully.

His first full thought of the day was a disturbing one. Why had he been thinking of Kiba just now? Perhaps, more importantly, why had he dreamed about him? Okay, he knew about a certain type of dream he was supposed to start having and he had already had those before. Those had mostly involved Sakura and a few other girls he knew. That was normal though. It was his mind's way of preparing for something or so Iruka had told him.

Of course, when he dreamed about girls it wasn't so intense. Usually it was just kissing and hugging with their clothes on. However, when he dreamed about Kiba, they had both been naked. He knew that in the way you knew things from dreams. In a way, it had felt like what the two of them had done yesterday, but different. It had been more somehow, but strange too.

Naruto shook his head and flushed the toilet as he went back to bed. He tried to go back to sleep, but the question of why he had dreamed of Kiba kept bothering him. Was it because the two of them had been doing stuff that you normally only did with your girlfriend? No, that couldn't be it. They were just practicing, so why? It took him a long time to go back to sleep and it was far from restful.

He woke up again several hours later and started his normal morning routine. He managed to put the dream and Kiba out of his mind until he was about to leave his apartment. Naruto had just decided that he would stop by Ichiraku for lunch when he remembered that he had not only promised to meet Kiba there, but to treat him to a meal.

At that second, the blonde realized that he really didn't want to meet up with Kiba. It seemed every time they got together they ended up taking their clothes off and doing stuff. The first time Naruto had given in reluctantly while the second had not really been bad. The third, well, that had been nice, but with that dream it felt different.

When he dreamed about Sakura or another girl it was okay because you could think of girls that way, but Kiba was unquestionably a boy and you weren't supposed to do things with them like that. He knew that so why would he dream about a boy when his mind could have come up with any girl?

Until he had an answer to that question, he wasn't sure if he should see Kiba again. He wasn't aware that his face scrunched up at that thought. He had liked hanging out with Kiba, but things were weird now. Closing the door behind him, he decided to head to Ichiraku, because, after all, he had promised a free meal to Kiba.

The Ichiraku Ramen Bar had just opened, but was devoid of any customers at the moment. Leaning against the counter, he wrapped his knuckles on the countertop to get their attention. Ayame was the first to notice they had a customer and turned, greeting him with a smile. "Hey, Naruto what can I get you today."

He smiled back and said, "I was hoping I could pay for a meal in advance."

She shrugged, "I guess you could, but why would you want to do that?"

"Well, you see I kinda made this deal with a friend that I would treat him to lunch, but I'm not going to be able to meet him here today. So I was hoping I could pay now and you could just give him his Ramen when he shows up."

"All right, but couldn't you just reschedule with your friend?"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably. He didn't want to lie to Ayame, but he didn't want to tell her what was up with Kiba either. "I just don't want to see him right now."

"Why, did you two have a fight?"

"No, I just don't want to talk to him."

"Why?" Ayame asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Naruto was about to turn to leave when he felt a hand grab his own. He looked back to see Ayame looking at him strangely. "Dad I'm taking my break now."

Her father turned and said, "But you just…" he trailed off when she turned to face him and simply added, "all right."

She leaned in closer to him and said, "Wait a minute I want to talk to you."

The blonde stood there stunned for a second as Ayame slipped out the back door and came around to the front of the stand before grabbing his hand and pulling him away. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"To find some privacy," she responded. They turned onto a street that was less busy than the one their shop was on. She led him to a bench and sat, pulling him down next to her. "All right, talk."

"Talk, about what?"

"Whatever is bothering you and don't say you're fine. You've been coming to our little restaurant since before you could count your change. I know you so spill."

Naruto shifted on the hard wooden bench wishing he was anywhere but here. He opened his mouth once, but realizing he had no idea of what to say, he closed it again. After what felt like a long time he finally said, "It's a guy thing." It was only after he said that until he realized how true it was.

"Guy thing?" She echoed. "Like what? Growing hair in places? Having strange feelings?"

"No," he cut her off. "I mean it's not like that. It's just a thing and I don't want to talk about it."

He tried to stand to leave, but she grabbed his arm. "Listen Naruto, I know that both boys and girls go through changes at your age and I think there's more similarities than you think. Still, if you don't want to talk to me about it, at least find someone you can talk to about it. I care about you and not just because you're our best customer."

Naruto wasn't sure what he felt. He knew at some level Ayame and her father seemed to like him, but he didn't know how exactly. They had given him a free bowl of Ramen before the final round of the exam and he had always kind of felt like a little more than just another customer, but he never really thought that they thought about him. Now Ayame was saying she was worried about him and he felt oddly guilty.

"You won't tell anyone?" He said as she was getting up to leave.

Ayame turned around and said with a small smile, "Of course not."

The blonde could not meet her eyes for some reason and instead just stared at the ground as he said, "I had a dream. You know one of those you start having when you're, well you know, you're preparing for something."

"A wet dream," Ayame supplied sounding a bit uneasy herself.

He nodded and continued, "But instead of a girl like it usually is, it was Kiba, the boy I was going to have lunch with."

Ayame was quiet for what felt like a long time, but in reality could not have been very long. "Naruto," she said his name with an odd gentleness, "having one wet dream about a boy doesn't mean you're going to be gay."

He looked up at her as he heard the unfamiliar word, "Gay? What's that?"

She seemed surprised by his question, but recovered quickly. "Well it's a term used to describe a guy who likes to be with another guy instead of a girl romantically."

"Like kissing and stuff?"

"Yeah, and other things," she said trailing off. "Like I said, you don't really have to worry about that. I mean you like that Sakura girl and all, so if anything you might be bisexual which means you like both boys and girls."

Yeah, Naruto thought, but he had already kissed Kiba and done stuff with him so did that mean he was gay or bisexual. In one way, learning that liking guys wasn't as weird as he thought it was. At first was a relief, but he wasn't sure if he really liked the idea either. He didn't like being different all the time. Sure, having the fox sealed inside of him had its advantages, but it had also made him different and lonely.

"Are you okay Naruto?"

"Yeah," he said without thinking. "I was just thinking."

She nodded and said, "Listen, no matter what you'll always be our favorite customer. Now, if you want I'll say you're sick today and give your friend a free bowl if he still wants to be there. However, I don't think you should ruin a friendship just because of one weird dream, okay?"

"Thanks Ayame."

To his surprise she hugged him and said quietly, "Anything for our favorite customer."

Her clothes didn't smell like Ramen as he thought they would, but instead detergent. Still, after a brief second when he stiffened, he relaxed and found the embrace oddly comforting. He was disappointed when it broke, but he was smiling as she turned and walked away.

After she rounded the corner his thoughts turned back to their conversation. Naruto was actually a little more confused now than he had been before, but it was a different type of confusion. If he liked both boys and girls, did he like Kiba in that way? Okay, Naruto knew he liked to be around him, but he also liked to be around Iruka, Konohamaru and Sakura which was the only person he was sure he liked that way.

Biting his lower lip, he decided he needed to do some training to get his mind off of the subject. At least that was his plan, but his thoughts were never far from his mind. He kept thinking about it, but it wasn't until towards the end of the day that he finally thought of something that should have occurred to him earlier. He had been running different scenarios through his mind and comparing them against the three people he knew his relationship with.

Now, Naruto thought about kissing. He tried to imagine himself kissing Iruka and the idea was just ridiculous. Then he thought about kissing Konohamaru and that was uncomfortable. He hardly had to think about kissing Sakura at all to know he wanted wanted to do that since he was little. Then he thought about kissing Kiba, which was weird because of the four of them he was the only one of them that he had actually kissed. When he thought about it, though, it wasn't unpleasant.

Okay, so maybe he did like Kiba. Now, what should he do about it? If he was a girl, he would just ask her out, but then again that had not exactly worked with Sakura, and besides, Kiba was a guy. Ayame had not said it, but he figured that being gay or bisexual was not exactly common. Still, it didn't seem right to keep it from him either. In the solitude of the training field, Naruto resolved to talk to Kiba the next time he saw him.

With that decided, he called it a day. It was a bit early for him, but he had skipped lunch and his stomach was rumbling. He thought about eating at Ichiraku, but even though he hadn't been trying, he had worked out a sweat. Heading back to his apartment, he prioritized his needs. That meant Ramen first followed by a shower.

Naruto had just finished digging into his cup of instant Ramen when there was a knock on his door. The last time someone knocked on his door it had been Shikamaru about the Sasuke mission, and for some reason his mind connected that knock with this one and he found himself rushing to the door. However when he opened the door, he found himself staring at, "Kiba."

"Naruto," the taller boy responded looking him up and down. "The girl at the Ramen stand said you were sick?"

"What? Oh that's right Ayame." He had forgotten about his little deception.

"Well, I thought I'd check on you to see if you were okay." Akamaru yelped from where he was riding in Kiba's jacket, apparently expressing his own sympathies.

"Yeah," Naruto said remembering the promise he had made himself only a few minutes ago. Of course, back then he thought he would have time to prepare.

"Yeah, you're okay? Because you look like you're sweating." Kiba said eyeing him.

"Um, yeah I'm feeling fine. Do you want to come in?"

The taller boy shrugged and took a step inside his apartment. He closed the door behind him and the two of them stood in the entryway for a moment without saying anything. After what felt like an eternity to Naruto, Kiba asked, "Mind if I let Akamaru down?"

"That's fine."

Kiba unzipped his coat and gently placed Akamaru on the floor who promptly found an interesting smell to follow. They both watched as the little puppy disappeared around the corner before Kiba spoke again. "So was it like a stomach thing? Did you throw up and feel better?"

"What, oh yeah that." Naruto realized that he either had to go for it now or lie and he really didn't want to do that. "Kiba, I wasn't really sick. I was just thinking."

"You missed lunch because you were thinking?" The other boy said raising an eyebrow.

He rubbed the back of his head nervously, wondering if he could still back out of this. No, he couldn't. "Kiba what are we? Like just friends?"

The other boy seemed to stiffen which only made him nervous. The silence between the two of them seemed to stretch into eternity, but eventually Kiba said, "We're friends I told you that. Do you want something else?"

Naruto really didn't know how to answer that as he had not really been expecting a question. So he threw the question back at his friend. "Do you want something else?"

They both stared at each other before the other nodded. "Yeah, I think I do. I mean at first I didn't, but I started to think about it and then what we did yesterday was amazing. I thought about it after you left and when I went to bed I could smell you on the sheets still and I kinda liked it."

"My smell?" Naruto said a bit confused.

"Yeah, you know I have a really good nose. If I didn't, that fart you blew in my face would not have made me lose that match."

For a second the blonde wasn't sure what he was talking about, but then he remembered the preliminaries and smiled. "Oh yeah, so what do I smell like?"

"Your gas or you?"

Naruto felt his cheeks warm a little as he was forced to say, "Me."

The other boy seemed to think for a minute before saying, "It's kind of hard to describe. It's really strong especially when you sweat. I guess it's sweet, but more like a fruit sweet than a candy sweet."

"Okay," that's weird Naruto added to himself. "So like what are we now?"

"Boyfriends I guess. I don't really know."

Naruto shrugged, "I guess it doesn't matter. Um, what do we do now?"

"Not sure," Kiba answered.

"Like do we date or something?"

Kiba chuckled, "I think we had one of those for today, but you blew it off."

Naruto laughed a little nervously. "Yeah, sorry."

"Well, there is this movie I want to see. Maybe we should go together?"

"Sure," Naruto answered before adding, "How is this going to work? I mean the guy is supposed to pay, but were both guys?"

"I could pay for the tickets and you could pay for the snacks?" Kiba suggested.

He thought for a moment before nodding and saying, "That sounds okay."

"All right, we can meet at the theater for the six o'clock showing and maybe afterwards we could do something else?"

Naruto nodded, though he wasn't really sure what Kiba meant by that. He thought for a minute before adding, "Should we like kiss now?"

The other boy smiled, showing his unusually long canines. "I was hoping you would say that."

Naruto stepped close to the other boy with a smile and tilted his head slightly. Kiba tilted his head the other way and leaned in, closing his eyes. Their lips met, and while it didn't have the passion of their first, if anything, Naruto's heart was beating faster. Their lips meshed together, but before Naruto could deepen it Kiba pulled back. Naruto was left feeling empty for a second and he gave his friend, no, his boyfriend, a weird look.

"Naruto, I would really like to keep kissing you, but there's this family thing I got to go to."

He nodded; kind of surprised that he was a little disappointed. Kiba collected Akamaru and they said a more casual goodbye. After he left, Naruto went to lie down on his bed and thought about what just happened. He had a boyfriend. He had not seen that coming. Still, it couldn't be all that bad as he knew he was smiling. This could be good Naruto thought.

* * *

Okay some of you may be aware that I put The End here, but after many requests I've decided to continue it. Still, I appreciate all feedback whether it's a review, e-mail or any other way. Just don't expect updates regularly.


	5. Chapter 5

Cold feet, Naruto had heard the expression before, but he had never thought it could really happen. Well, his feet were cold or sweaty or something. He was waiting outside of the only movie theater in Konoha and was wondering if he had the right time or if would Kiba stand him up. All right, Kiba wasn't technically late yet, but he was the one that was supposed to buy the tickets. Naruto didn't know what movie Kiba wanted to see, but there was only one movie starting soon and a lot of people had been buying tickets.

He turned to glance back at the ticket booth to see another person walk up to the booth, purchase a ticket and as he walked away the woman in the booth put a sold-out sign next to the movie that was going to start soon. Naruto bit his lip nervously, wondering what they would do now. The next movie didn't start for another hour so what the hell were they going to do.

"You're here already."

Naruto turned to see Kiba standing a few feet away from him. He grinned nervously, "Yeah, I didn't want to be late." He hesitated, but then added, "I think they just sold out."

Kiba shrugged and said, "That's okay. I bought tickets earlier." Just at that moment Akamaru popped out from his jacket holding two tickets in his mouth.

Naruto had jumped back at the furball's sudden appearance, which caused Kiba to laugh as he took one of the tickets out of Akamaru's mouth and handed it to him. He took the ticket, smiling begrudgingly and they headed into the theater. As per their agreement, Naruto bought the snacks. He had no idea how much it would cost so he had filled Gama-chan with Ryo, but by the time Kiba was done ordering the frog had gone on a diet.

"Next time I'm buying the tickets," Naruto muttered as they found two seats adjacent to each other in the theater.

"Fine, we'll switch off," Kiba said opening an over sized box of candy. "Want some?"

He held out his hand and the other boy poured a mixture of purple and white candy into it. "What's this movie about anyways?"

"Dalki and the search for the lost scroll," Kiba said settling back into his seat. "It's sort of a long-running series. "Ever hear of the Dalki series?"

"Um, no." Naruto liked movies, but he just didn't see them all that often. The last time he had seen one was with his team before the mission to Snow country. For a second, that specter of Sasuke came back to him and he felt a sudden wave of guilt sitting here about to watch a movie as his friend was still in danger.

Kiba didn't pick up on his sudden shift in mood and he tried to concentrate on what the other boy was saying. "Dalki is kind of this wandering ninja. You see his older brother cheated him out of his share of their father's inheritance, but he can't prove that his brother stole it from him. So, he's homeless and wanders around getting into all these different adventures. There's about nine movies in the series and for the most part they're pretty low-budget, but they've been becoming more and more popular. If you like this one, I have the rest at home," he left his sentence unfinished, leaving it as a question.

Naruto was about to say sure when a thought occurred to him. "Are you just trying to get out of paying for the snacks next time?"

Kiba's smile was his confession, and before Naruto could say anymore the light started to dim and the movie started. They both turn their attention towards the film and for the next twenty minutes they watched the film and ate. When they started to work on the popcorn, Naruto was only vaguely aware that Kiba was throwing a piece to Akamaru every time he took a handful.

Even with the three of them eating it, Naruto filled up quickly and tried to rest his arm on the armrest. After a few minutes he felt a nudge from Kiba trying to push his arm off and he pushed back not willing to give it up. For a second, he tried to push his arm off, but then Kiba stopped and instead just rested his hand on top of Naruto's, loosely linking their fingers together.

The blonde's attention had largely been on the movie, but when he felt his hand grasped by the other his attention was immediately drawn to it. Looking down, he could see their hands illuminated by the light provided by the screen and although he had done many strange things with Kiba, this immediately shot to top of his list.

The last time Naruto had held another person's hand had probably been during his first year at the Academy or perhaps even earlier when he had been very young at the orphanage. Yeah, it was the orphanage where he last held hands with someone. When they had to leave the building for some reason or when they would form two lines and hold their neighbors hand as they walked through the streets to their destination.

He supposed he could pull away, but right now, he did like it. He had kissed Kiba. He had sucked on the other boy's erection and had even ground them together with an amazing outcome. Still, in the back of his mind there had always been a small part of him that saw this as play. It simply felt good and that was why he was doing it. Holding hands, though, it didn't thrill him or make him feel good, but it felt right and it was at that moment that he truly realized and accepted that he was on a date with another boy.

It was an odd realization because he had known it before in an intellectual way or at least what passed for his intellect. The argument they had before, tickets and snacks could just have just been done as easily by two friends, but holding hands? That wasn't something friends did, at least at their age and that realization did send a thrill through his body.

He glanced over at the other boy's face only to see him smirking and Naruto smirked right back. Unexpectedly, he was very tempted to lean over and kiss the other, but even Naruto and his social ineptitude realized that at that moment it would be an inappropriate action and instead he turned his attention back to the movie. Still, as he watched the hero on screen go through battles to rescue a girl and prove her legitimacy to be the ruler of the land, his mind was never far from the fact that he was holding another hand and that fact kept him oddly quiet.

The movie ended and the three of them shuffled out with the rest of the audience talking animatedly about their favorite scenes. Neither of them suggested it, but they both started to walk back to Naruto's apartment. "You know Naruto, a lot of those attacks were real jutsu."

"Really?"

"Yeah, this movie was actually one of the first movies to use actual ninja for some of the special effects. The first movie was actually the last Yukie Fujikaze film." The boy seemed to beam with pride at telling him this little piece of cinema history.

Naruto smiled to himself, "Really," he said before relating his personal history with that particular Yukie Fujikaze film.

His story lasted until they reached his apartment stairs and the first words Kiba said, "No way."

"I still have the autograph, you want to see it?"

"Yeah, let me just put Akamaru in your kitchen and I'll be right there."

"Will he stay quiet this time?" Naruto had an indifferent relationship with his neighbors, but a puppy howling at night might draw unwanted attention.

"I'll have a talk with him." Kiba said it in a way that Naruto was unsure if he was kidding or not.

When they entered his apartment they split into different directions. Kiba headed to the kitchen and Naruto pulled the box out from under his bed. The box contained only a handful of objects that were very special to him. Pulling out the autograph, he quickly covered the box, not wanting Kiba to see inside and probably make fun of some of things he had been keeping.

He had just managed to push the box back under the bed when the other boy walked into the room. "Here," Naruto said holding up the autograph for Kiba to read. When he tried to grab it, Naruto pulled it out of his reach. "No touch. Just read."

"Naruto thank you for everything. I hope you'll never forget me because I will always remember you and please visit Yukie Fujikaze." Kiba's eyes widened as he read the autograph. "You weren't kidding."

Naruto grinned as he turned around and carefully placed the autograph on his desk, but before he could turn back Kiba unexpectedly wrapped his arms around him.

"So what should we do now?"

There was something in the others voice that irritated Naruto and he twisted out of the embrace. "I don't know. How many ways are there to do it?"

Kiba grinned and that made Naruto feel a little uneasy, but his suggestion was pretty mild. "It's getting late, why don't we just do each other?"

"What do you mean?"

His friend, or boyfriend Naruto mentally corrected himself smiled and said, "Let's just take off our clothes."

Naruto shrugged and started to undress. A moment later they were both naked and before he realized what Kiba was doing, the other boy had reached over and cupped his hand around his testicles. He jumped, but out of surprise. As Kiba's fingers started to explore, he relaxed, enjoying the sensation.

He could feel himself start to become hard and when the other boy squeezed gently he let out a gasp. Then, the others exploration suddenly stopped and he said in a strained voice, "Naruto lay down."

"What? Is something wrong?" The good feeling he had been having a moment ago suddenly felt as if it was a million miles away

"I'll tell you in a second, just lay down."

Naruto did as he was asked, laying across his bed so his head almost hung over the other side. He propped himself up on his elbows and brought his feet up onto the bed as Kiba spread his legs. The blonde could feel the other boy moving around down there and his nervousness just increased. It couldn't have taken Kiba more than a few seconds to say what he finally said, but it felt like an eternity to him.

"Damn." The word had a pleading quality to it like he was trying to deny a truth.

"What?" Naruto demanded even though he squeaked out the word.

"You got hair before I did," Kiba said dejectedly.

"What!" This time it wasn't a question as he sat up on the bed and tucking his knees under him to tower over the other boy.

The other boy looked up at him, his brown eyes meeting his. "You've got pubic hairs. Two of them, they're pretty short and they're almost impossible to see, but I felt them."

"You… I… I thought something was really wrong!"

Kiba smiled as he said with all seriousness, "Something is wrong. You're smaller than me in every way and you're getting hair before I am."

If Naruto was Shikamaru he could've destroyed Kiba's argument with a brief, but devastating counterargument. However, Naruto was Naruto and he simply attacked. He dove at Kiba and the two ninjas ended up rolling around on the floor trying to pin the other. Kiba physically had an advantage being bigger, but Naruto was determined as always.

The two boys rolled around on the floor for several minutes, neither quite obtaining enough leverage to win. One second Kiba would be on top and the next Naruto would be as they rolled back and forth. Neither of them surrendered, but they eventually stopped as an unspoken truce was declared. They laid there, side-by-side, panting and looking at each other.

Naruto found he wasn't angry anymore, or if he indeed ever was and was the first to speak. "So, I got hair." He used his right hand to feel down there, and after a second, he did feel the hairs, but if he hadn't been looking for them he wouldn't have noticed.

"Yeah, but I guess it's not that big of a deal." Kiba said dismissively as he looked up at the ceiling. "I mean it doesn't really mean anything."

"No, it doesn't," Naruto agreed.

"I mean we're just different, right?"

"Yep, just different."

"I mean, I'm taller than you are and that doesn't mean anything."

"No, it doesn't."

"And my erection is just a little longer than yours and it's not like that's a big deal."

"No," Naruto agreed again, but more reluctantly this time.

"And you cum faster than I do."

Up until that exact moment Naruto had never really thought about that, but the way Kiba had said it, it made him seem like he was superior in some way. "No you don't."

"Sorry Naruto, you do."

"No, I don't."

"You think so?" Kiba said, his smile starting to show his canines. "We can have a competition to see who cums first?"

"All right," Naruto said sitting up and tucking his knees under himself again. Kiba followed suit and he saw that he wasn't the only one who had stayed erect during their fight. "Um, we'll start on three."

"I got a better idea. We do it to each other so when you lose you can't say I was holding back."

"Fine, but you're the one who's going to lose," Naruto said as they scooted closer to each other. As he reached out and took the others erection in his hand, he thought that the sensation was a little strange. He had touched Kiba there before, but usually it was only to put it in his mouth. Naruto supposed after that nothing would be disgusting, but it was weird in a strange way. It was almost as strange to have another person's hand on his own, even if he had felt a tongue there more than once.

"Go!"

Kiba's shout caught him off guard and he got two strokes in before Naruto could start. At first he tried to stroke as fast as he could to catch up, but realized that wouldn't work. The way his fingers were wrapped around his boyfriend's member meant they were on top, which was the exact inverse of how he did it himself. Taking a second to reposition his hand, he started to stroke again. Then his palm accidentally brushed up against Kiba's tip and that caused the other boy to stiffen so he did it a few more times.

Kiba was simply going as fast as he could, as if there was a stroke limit. He was also holding on too tight for Naruto's taste. The other boy may be getting him there, but not very fast. With their two different styles, the outcome was inevitable. Even as Kiba's face scrunched up as he tried to hold back, he admitted a little grunt as a drop shot out followed by a second and a third.

The sperm hit Naruto's stomach and legs, but that really didn't bother him. What really bothered him was that Kiba stopped stroking him. The other boy's face was flushed red, and as he was enjoying his moment of afterglow, Naruto knocked him over and jumped on top of him.

He kissed the other boy and ground his member into his stomach. Kiba responded with an invasion of his mouth. Naruto felt arms wrap around him and he looped his own arms around the other boy's shoulders. For a while they just stayed like that, kissing while Naruto ground into Kiba. He wouldn't admit it, but Naruto liked kissing Kiba. It was nice and a part of his mind wondered if he just liked kissing or liked kissing Kiba?

He could feel his orgasm approaching and he tried to hold back, but not for the same reason Kiba had. Naruto simply didn't want this to end. He wanted it so badly that he quenched his butt cheeks so tightly together that he could've cracked a walnut between them. Still, he couldn't hold back forever and soon warm fluid shot between them.

Reluctantly, Naruto broke the kiss and slid to the side, smearing their sperm. He ended up resting his head on Kiba's shoulder who kept one arm wrapped around him. For a while neither of them spoke as they simply enjoyed being with the other. Lying on the floor was sort of relaxing. It was hot out and the floor was cool, if not comfortable.

"I like this." Kiba's voice sounded loud in the quiet apartment.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed.

"I meant the whole night not just now."

"Me too."

"So we are definitely going to do it again?"

"Definitely," Naruto said firmly.

They were quiet for another minute before Kiba spoke again. "I got to get going."

"All right," Naruto said a little disappointed.

"Maybe I can find a way to spend the night sometime."

"Fine, but I don't care," Naruto said even though he liked the idea. "You want to take a shower before you go?"

"Thanks, but my mom would notice my hair was wet and I don't want her to ask questions."

Naruto nodded, understanding his boyfriend's problem. He went to get a towel to wipe off the sperm and sweat before tossing it to Kiba who did the same. He got dressed and Naruto didn't bother. They shared another kiss before saying goodnight and Kiba left his apartment to walk back home alone.

Naruto decided to take a shower and replayed tonight's events back in his mind. For the most part, it had been a good date he supposed. Not that he had much, if anything, to compare it against even if he counted that one with Sakura the night before Sasuke left. Turning off the shower, he dried off and went to bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto didn't see Kiba the next day. It was kind of weird since they had been spending so much time together lately, but he only really thought about it once he was getting ready for bed. The following day he kept an eye out for him but, again, didn't see him. On the third day, he went in for a mission and ran into Kurenai heading the other way limping. Briefly, he debated asking her if she knew where Kiba was, but she looked tired and he didn't want to bother her.

Before he could resolve his internal debate she turned and smiled tiredly at him. "Is there something I can help you with Naruto?"

"Um, have you..." he stopped himself and thought he should ask about her first "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just a minor sprain, but thank you for asking."

"Oh, well that's good. Is everyone okay?"

She leaned against the wall for support and smiled again. "It was a solo mission."

He nodded feeling hurt. He had been sort of assuming that Kiba had a mission and that was why he hadn't seen him around. If Kiba was simply just avoiding him-

"Are you all right?" Kurenai said interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah, it's just I haven't seen any of them around in a while. I thought they had a mission.

"Oh, they do. I just learned about it myself. Apparently some school was having a camping trip when two of their kids wandered off. We received a mission request to help find them and they were the ideal team to send out."

"That's good." Realizing how that sounded he quickly added, "That they're helping out. Do you know when they'll be back?"

Kurenai shrugged, "Sometime today or maybe tomorrow. It really depends on how the mission goes."

Naruto could feel a smile spreading across his face. The knowledge that Kiba wasn't deliberately avoiding him was a relief. He hadn't even realized how much that thought had been bothering him up until now. "Thanks, Kurenai sensei."

"For what?" She questioned.

He winced mentally as his brain tried to cover his mistake. The two of them didn't exactly spend much time around each other before that mission. As much as he found he enjoyed being around Kiba, he didn't exactly want to tell everyone about it. Fortunately, something came to him and it wasn't even technically a complete lie. "He owes me lunch. I haven't seen him around so I thought he was trying to squirm out of it."

The Jonin shook her head like adults did. "Why do boys bet with each other?" The question didn't seem directed at him because she added, "Well you have a good day Naruto."

"Yeah, you too," Naruto said over his shoulder as they parted ways. He suddenly had the feeling this was going to be a very good day.

* * *

Six hours later, Naruto had decided of all of the D-rank missions he had ever had this was by far the worst. He had gone in hoping for a C-ranked mission, but he really just wanted something to fill Gama-Chan a little more. After being told he couldn't do a C-ranked mission by himself again, he had asked for the highest paying D-rank without asking what it involved.

As a result of this lack of foresight he had spent most of the day cleaning gutters. It wasn't just one building's gutters either. The defensive wall that surrounded the Leaf Village had small lookout towers every thirty feet and each one had gutters to prevent the rain from obstructing the guards view. He had to clean every single one of those gutters and now was working on the Hokage Residence with just a pair of gloves and a bucket.

Well, Naruto thought to himself as he grabbed another clump of what he hoped was just a pile of leaves, at least he was almost done. Then, suddenly he felt a sting of pain as he heard something clatter against the roof tiles. Looking between his legs he saw a small stone. Then he felt another one hit him and glared down at the ground. He was about to shout down at the person when he saw that it was a grinning Kiba.

Suddenly, he found himself grinning back down at the boy. Boyfriend or not he couldn't just let Kiba get away with that. Grabbing a handful of the decaying stuff, he threw it at the other boy who just managed to dodge it at the last second.

"All right, truce." Kiba called up raising his hands.

Naruto was reluctant to agree to a truce since he hadn't hit him yet, but he dropped the gunk back in the pocket. "Truce."

"I'm coming up," the other boy shouted.

Naruto didn't respond and went back to work as Kiba ran up the side of the building. Jumping over the lip of the building, he rolled onto the roof.

"You found the kids?" Naruto ventured.

"You heard about the mission?" Kiba let out a long-suffering sigh. "Yeah, but I wouldn't exactly call them kids. They were fifteen and sixteen years old. Their parents are rich and this was some school assignment. The two that got lost left their group so they could make out for a little and couldn't find their way back. Of course, since they're both idiots, instead of just staying put they started wandering around. Even after being lost for a few days they weren't happy when they were found by a bunch of_ kids _who were telling them what to do."

Naruto grunted in sympathy. He had run into the same thing.

"So did you miss me?" Kiba asked.

He glanced over at the other boy who was cloud gazing with Akamaru resting against his chest. He was tempted to say yes, but he didn't want to seem weak either. "Sort of."

"Yeah, same here."

Naruto went back to work and for once he didn't feel the need to fill the silence that followed.

"You almost done?"

"Just have to go to the corner," Naruto said pointing a few feet in front of him. "You want to catch a movie or something?"

"I'd like to, but my mom's got this thing. You see whenever my sister or I come back from a mission, she kind of likes to have a _family night_." Kiba said the last two words like he was embarrassed by them and quickly added, "So I was thinking we could do our usual."

Our usual, Naruto thought before realizing what he meant. It would just be a quick suck and nothing more. He didn't like the idea, which was weird because that was pretty much all they had done. Well, except for the last time. Naruto thought back to the theater, in the feeling of their fingers interlaced with each other. He had liked that, now that he thought about it, when they had done stuff later that night it felt different, more complete somehow.

"I don't want to do that anymore."

Naruto's comment brought a silence to the rooftop that was only broken when Kida stood up and walked over to him. "You have plans?"

He looked up at the taller boy, "No, it's just I don't want to do that anymore."

"So you're breaking our agreement?"

The reference to their agreement set something off in Naruto and he jumped to his feet, which given his natural height and the slant of the roof meant he was still considerably shorter than Kiba. "Yeah, I am not going to just do that anymore."

"Find, I don't care," Kiba snarled.

Before Naruto could say anything the other boy had turned and jumped from the roof. He could see Kiba storm off with his hands buried in his jacket pockets. The other boy didn't look back once and Naruto kept his eyes on his back until he was out of sight. What the hell was his problem, he thought before going back to work.

* * *

That evening found Naruto in his apartment alone eating instant ramen. He wasn't one for introspection, but his argument with Kiba had left him in an uncharacteristically bad mood. Konohamaru and his two friends had found that out the hard way when he had ended up yelling at them. His conscience had almost immediately made him feel bad for losing his temper and he knew he would have to find them and apologize tomorrow.

The worst thing was he didn't even know why he was angry or even if he was angry. He just sort of felt weird. He knew it had something to do with his argument with Kiba, how exactly he didn't know. Naruto wasn't exactly sure what they argued about. He was drifting back into his own thoughts, letting the uneaten ramen cool. The knock that brought him out of his thoughts was loud.

"What," he snapped before remembering that he had to get up and open the door. "I'm coming."

Flinging the door open, he paused in momentary surprise when he found Kiba staring back at him. An awkward silence followed before Kiba looked down and away. "Can I come in?"

Shrugging, he said, "Sure." Stepping aside to let the other boy pass, he gently swung the door shut. Kiba kicked off his sandals and made his way to the bedroom. That annoyed him, but it was not like the other boy hadn't been there before. He followed after and leaned against the wall as Kiba sat on the bed. Another awkward silence followed, but Naruto noticed the lack of something. "Where's Akamaru?"

"I left him at home. He was already sleeping. He's still a puppy, missions takes a lot out of him." Kiba perked up, "He likes you, you know. He probably hasn't forgiven you for farting in his face, but he likes you."

"Yeah... " Naruto felt himself start to smile.

"Yeah... " Kiba said trailing off.

Again, there was an uncomfortable silence again and Naruto blurted out. "I thought you had some family thing."

Kiba shifted uncomfortably. "I told my mom I had to check up on a friend. Still, she wants me back soon." There was a second of hesitation and then he added, "Are we friends? I mean did we break up?"

Naruto shrugged not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, I don't know either. I mean after we argued I thought about it for a while and I'm not sure we were arguing about the same thing."

"I was kind of confused too." Naruto didn't like to admit he was wrong, but with Kiba admitting it, it seemed okay.

Kiba smiled, "I don't want to break up. I like you Naruto. Do you like me?"

He actually thought for a moment. Kiba and he had played together as kids before they become Genin, but their group had just sort of formed because they had all played together in the same area. A few months ago he guessed that would've been enough to make them friends, but then he thought of Sasuke and Sakura. They were friends, real friends even if Sasuke was currently being an idiot.

Then again, Kiba and his relationship had changed recently, too. The memory of the theater and their hands touching came back to him. He had liked that. He wanted more of that. He realized that was what he'd been trying to say earlier. "Yeah, I like you."

"Do you? Do you like me the way I like you?" Kiba asked.

"Hum?"

Kiba grimaced. "I know you don't have friends."

"I do," Naruto objected.

"Not that you can just hang out with," Kiba countered.

Naruto conceded the point. Sakura and he talked, but she was busy with her training. All Lee seemed to do was train and Naruto sometime joined him in that, but he doubted they could ever just hang out. The closest thing he had to that was Konohamaru and his two friends.

"So do you like me or were you just doing that stuff with me because you just wanted a friend?" Kiba's words were not accusatory. He just wanted an answer.

Naruto was starting to suspect that when Kiba said _like _he wasn't just meaning like. "I'm not sure what you mean."

The other boy looked at him and took a deep breath. "I like you. I don't know maybe I always did. Your … handsome or cute I guess."

"Cute," Naruto echoed.

"I like looking at you like I like looking at girls. I want to kiss you and do other things."

"Is that it?" Naruto demanded.

Kiba managed a fair impression of a scolded Akamaru. "No, but if you want to do that stuff, it is the difference between us being friends and being boyfriends."

Naruto realized he was being given a choice and the choice wasn't obvious. On one hand was friendship, something he knew. On the other hand he could have a boyfriend, which was sort of new. There was some part of him that was tugging him in that direction.

"I had a dream where we were doing stuff once."

"Really!" Kiba said surprised.

"Yeah, but I really liked going to the movies with you. It was different than from when I went alone."

"Okay," Kiba said cautiously.

"Could we date, but not do that stuff for a while?"

Naruto wasn't sure what he was expecting, but Kiba just nodded and said, "So were still dating?"

"Yeah."

Kiba stood and crossed the room. "Can we kiss?"

Naruto answered by leaning forward until their lips met.

* * *

Authors Note: So there's one more chapter and given my current health situation I don't know when it will be coming out. Until then I highly suggest anyone with even the most minor tolerance of science fiction should check out In the cold of space you find the heat of suns by Mannah Pierce. It's listed under my favorites and although it starts off a little slow I think it's well worth the read. Her one shot Silver Leaf Tales: Tying the knot can give you a bit of a taste of what the stories like when she's in full swing. I highly recommend reading it!

On a slightly related note ever since I became her beta I've been kicking around my own science-fiction story idea involving the Naruto cast. Which leads me to my new poll question once this story is finished would anyone be interested in reading my own take on a science-fiction story involving the Naruto cast?


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: this is the last chapter so I put a little more into the mature scene than I normally would. If you want to skip that section just skip to the end of the line break.

* * *

Naruto inhaled the aroma of the Ramen in front of him.

There were a lot of disadvantages to not having a team. His training was mostly in his own hands until the super pervert got back. Receiving good missions on his own wasn't possible and he was often stuck with whoever needed another member. The one good thing about it, though, was he could stop for lunch whenever he wanted and that meant he could avoid the rush at Ichiraku. Not that the lack a of crowd slowdowned his eating. The bowl was emptied in less than three minutes. Slurping the last of the broth, he placed the bowl back on the counter and announced. "Now that's good Ramen."

"Naruto, you have to learn to savor and not just inhale."

The blonde twisted around on the stool to face the new voice. "Like you? I've seen you eat hamburgers."

"At least I chew," Kiba replied.

Naruto's witty reply was to stick out his tongue. Hopping off the stool, he fell into step with Kiba. "You just get back?

"Yeah, you?"

"Two days ago," Naruto replied.

Over the past month the two of them had discovered that dating another ninja could be unintentionally frustrating. Naruto had been given a mission with team Guy that had lasted for days, and when they had returned home he found out that Kiba and his full team had been sent out on a mission two days earlier. It wasn't something they complained about, it was just frustrating. Still, neither of them had pulled anything like his mission to Wave, which was as far as he could tell the longest anyone had been out on a mission from his graduating class.

"I wish you'd been assigned to my team for this last mission," Kiba said breaking into his thoughts.

"Were you ambushed?"

"No, nothing like that happened," Kiba said almost sounding disappointed. "Our mission was to guard this merchant's wife and daughter as they traveled to their grandmother's in the Sea country. The kid was a real brat."

"Why would you want me there then?" He asked frowning.

"Naruto, you're good with kids. You know, like those three brats that follow you around."

"Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi. They're not that bad." Even as he said it, he almost shuddered at the memory of the one and only time they had tried to hang out together. It had been bad all around. Kiba just didn't like anyone who was younger than him and Konohamaru in particular had responded in kind. Akamaru had probably been the only one that had any fun with so many new people to pet him.

"Yeah whatever. How'd your mission go anyways?"

He shrugged, "Our target was a group of ten bandits. We found their hideout pretty quickly and I rushed it with about twenty clones. They fled into the woods where Neji and the others took them out. I only got to fight one of them."

"Sounds better than mine," Kiba said heading up the stairs to Naruto's apartment.

They had to pause after every flight for Akamaru to catch up with them. The puppy was still primarily carried by Kiba in one way or another, but he was walking more often. Naruto frowned as he watched the puppy climb the stairs. Akamaru was doing it differently. Instead of putting one paw on each step and then hopping up, he just hopped up each one of them. "He's different."

"He's growing up." Kiba's voice had a strange tone to it. When Akamaru reached the top of the stairs, he was immediately scooped up by his partner, who ran up the next flight of stairs shouting, "Race you to the top."

"No fair!"

Naruto tried to catch up to Kiba, but he had too much of a lead. The other boy was waiting at the top of the stairs, his puppy on his head. As he opened his mouth to brag, Naruto silenced him with an open mouth kiss. He broke it quickly, his face slightly red and hardly noticing Kiba's own surprise reaction as he pushed past him.

Reaching his apartment's door he briefly wondered why he had done that. The two of them kissed a lot, but by some unspoken agreement they didn't do much of it in public. All right, the chances someone might've seen him was slim, but they're dating was supposed to be a secret. At least he thought it was. He couldn't remember if they had ever talked about that, but it just seemed like the thing to do.

Naruto stiffened as Kiba came to stand next to him, but he just followed him in, wordlessly putting Akamaru who immediately ran off to the kitchen. Naruto bent over to take off his sandals, and before he could straighten, Kiba pressed him against the wall and kissed him. Naruto pushed back and wrapped his arms around his partner.

There was a high-pitched yelp and Kiba immediately broke the kiss. "You didn't fill his bowl," Kiba accused, pushing away and walking into the kitchen.

"I didn't know you'd be coming over," Naruto said defensively. He stayed there leaning against the wall for a second, watching Kiba walk away. It was something he had been doing more and more of lately. He caught himself just looking at Kiba. He was also pretty sure Kiba was doing the same thing. That was kind of embarrassing because he now found himself thinking of Kiba when he masturbated.

Naruto thought for another second and realized it was stupid to be embarrassed about that. They were dating after all, and they had already done a lot of the stuff he fantasized about. Of course, he had only started thinking about that stuff after they had stopped doing it. He guessed that meant he really wanted to do that stuff with Kiba. The thought made him smile as he joined his boyfriend in the kitchen.

Kiba was filling Akamaru's water bowl in the sink. The dog boy had brought over the bowl about three weeks ago because when they were both in the village they usually came back here.

"So when do you have to get home?" Naruto asked leaning against his table.

"Well I have to feed the dogs tonight, but until then I'm free."

"What about your family thing?" usually, when Kiba came back from a mission, he couldn't spend much time with him.

"Don't have that today. My mom was supposed to go out on a long mission two days after I left, and as my team was checking in my sister was leaving to deliver some guard dogs to the Fire daimyo. So it's just me and the dogs tonight.

"Oh," Naruto said suddenly feeling a tad nervous.

"You want to come over?" Kiba questioned before adding, "There are still two Dalki movies you haven't seen in the series yet. If you come over early enough we could watch both of them tonight."

"I could just spend the night?" Naruto blurted out.

For a second, the world seemed to fall silent. Kiba looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at Kiba. Akamaru looked at both of them, his head darting back and forth sensing something was going on, but unsure of what exactly.

"You mean you want to-"

"Yeah," Naruto said quickly feeling like his face was on fire.

Kiba crossed the room with two large steps and wrapped Naruto in a bear hug that forced the air out of the blonde's lungs. "Air," was the only word he could squeak out and the other boy released him.

"Sorry," Kiba said grinning from ear to ear and not sounding sorry. "It's just, damn. I think about you a lot, and, well, I was planning to go home and think about you since I couldn't while I was on that mission and now I won't because you're coming over tonight."

Naruto frowned, slightly confused. Why couldn't Kiba think about him when he was on a mission? He should have had at least a little downtime when he didn't have to be alert or at least when he was coming back from the mission. Then, Naruto understood Kiba's meaning. When he said thinking about him, he met fantasizing about him, like when he was masturbating. It was kind of embarrassing, but for some reason he liked the idea.

"Well after we watch a movie or two."

"Sure, when will you come over?"

He thought for a second and then shrugged. "When would be good?"

"After I feed the dogs. That way we won't have any interruptions."

"Sounds good."

Kiba leaned in to give him a quick peck and added, "I should go. I was going to clean the kennel when I fed the dogs tonight, but now I should do it earlier.

"Oh, okay." For a brief second he thought of volunteering to help him, but he really didn't want to clean up after dogs. He hated it when it had been a mission.

Naruto showed Kiba to the door and they embraced and shared another quick kiss before he left. A few minutes later, though, an idea occurred to Naruto and he started to worry. He hoped that Kiba would shower after he cleaned out the kennel.

* * *

Naruto slowly made his way to the Inuzuka residence. He was slightly nervous, the butterflies in his stomach felt like they were having a free-for-all, but he was still excited. This wasn't his first visit or even his second visit to Kiba's house, but it would be the first time either of them spent the night at the others place. There was a part of him that thought that was important, even if he couldn't place his finger on why. It was more of a feeling than a thought though.

Usually, when he visited Kiba's house, they had watched one of the movies in the Dalki series. They were going to do that tonight too, but more importantly they were going to suck on each other again. Naruto was looking forward to that, more than he had ever before. He felt something for the dog boy and he liked it. It wasn't so much that he just liked being around the taller boy, but the idea of doing stuff with him was arousing.

Arriving at the wood gates, he pulled on a rope that was concealed from the passersby. He heard a faint ring coming from the house and Naruto knew he would have to wait a minute before the door would be open. To his surprise, the door opened immediately to reveal Kiba grinning. His hair was still wet. He had changed his clothes, losing his coat in favor of a simple black T-shirt.

Stepping inside the compound, he gave Kiba a quick peck in way of greeting.

"Glad I showered?" Kiba asked smirking.

Naruto didn't get the joke. "I guess."

"Well, you didn't have too." Kiba inhaled deeply, "Though that soap you use smells nice."

He nodded, always a little confused when his boyfriend started to talk about how he smelled. Apparently there were very few smells Kiba didn't like. Naruto would swear the other boy actually liked sniffing him more when he was sweating. At first, he thought it was really weird, but he was almost used to it now. He just wasn't sure exactly what Kiba liked about it that much.

"Come on, we got movies to watch," Kiba said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the house.

He allowed himself to be pulled along for a minute before deliberately bumping Kiba who bumped him back. They both grinned at each other as they went inside.

Naruto had watched movies at Kiba's before so he knew the routine. They got themselves drinks and made popcorn before heading to the TV room. Kiba put in the VHS as Naruto sat on the far end of the couch. Then, to his surprise, the boy sat down next to him, their legs almost touching and the popcorn bowl on either of their thighs.

For a second it was a little awkward, but it was just the two of them so he relaxed. It helped that the first twenty minutes of the movie was basically one long chase scene. They both became wrapped up in the movie and hardly noticed when Akamaru and Bruiser joined them. The climactic battle had Naruto on his feet cheering for Dalki as he fought his way through impossible odds. It was only after the credits started to roll that he had the feeling he was being watched. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Kiba staring up at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Kiba said clearly implying there was something. Naruto sat back down and ignored the other boy as he got up from the couch. "You won't like the next one as much. We fans usually try to ignore it."

"Really, why?"

Kiba shrugged. "You'll see."

He chose to ignore that comment and used his finger to gather some salt left in the empty bowl. It was halfway to his mouth when Kiba grabbed it and brought it to his own mouth and licked the salt off.

Gagging, Naruto pulled his hand free. "That's disgusting."

"Really?" Kiba grinned. "I've had your tongue in my mouth and your erection, but your finger is disgusting?"

He didn't know what to say to that so he ignored it and turned his attention to the movie. The movie was certainly different than the rest of the series. It had a lot of talking, and when a small fight scene did happen, it was short. Naruto found himself bored as he settled back into the couch. When an arm fell over his shoulders and tugged him closer to Kiba he didn't resist. Naruto ended up resting his head against the others shoulder. It was comfortable and even though the movie sucked, he wished it had lasted longer.

They watched the credits to the very end and then Kiba said, "You still awake?"

"Yeah."

"What did you think of the movie?"

He thought for a second. "It was alright, but didn't feel like a Dalki movie. I mean it was kind of boring."

"Yeah, they didn't let this guy direct another one in the series." Kiba was silent for a second before asking, "You want to go upstairs or go home?"

Naruto twisted his head around so that he could see his boyfriend's face; he leaned up and kissed him. Their tongues wrestled briefly before Naruto broke the kiss. Smiling he said, "Where was your room again?"

Naruto followed Kiba into his room, glad that the dogs had been ordered to stay this time. Before the light was turned on or the door was closed Kiba turned around and wrapped him in a tight hug and kissed him as he was pinned against the wall. It caught him by surprise, but he copied Kiba. They held each other tightly and he could feel his boyfriend becoming erect, it sent a thrill through him.

Kiba broke the kiss, but didn't loosen their embrace. Putting his mouth next to Naruto's ear he whispered, "Let's take off each others clothes this time."

Naruto smiled and slipped from between the wall and his boyfriend. Taking it as an invitation, Kiba flicked on the light switch and used his foot to shut the door. The taller boy fumbled with his zipper for a second before he pulled it down. Naruto's heart was left pounding as his jacket was pulled off of him leaving him in his black T-shirt. Kiba stepped closer to him and started to pull on his shirt. Taking the hint, Naruto lifted his arms and his shirt was removed with minimal difficulty.

Kiba's hands ran over his chest and stomach, leaving goose bumps in their wake and he had to fight back the urge to giggle.

Deciding it was time to return the favor, he grabbed the other boy's shirt and mimicked his actions of a moment ago. As he was a little shorter, though, Kiba had to bend a little, but the effect was the same and this time it was his hands exploring the other body. The skin was smooth, with muscles just under the surface and there was something oddly pleasant about this exploration. Then he felt a patch that didn't feel like the rest of the skin. It was thin and hardly as long as his thumb, but he found his fingers running over it repeatedly and he shifted so his shadow didn't block his view.

"It's a scar," Kiba supplied. "I got it on the botched recovery mission. It healed pretty nicely."

"Oh." He ran a thumb over it again, feeling a little guilty. It wasn't that he didn't have any scars, Kyuubi's healing didn't leave scars after all, but why had he just noticed it? It was not like this was the first time he had seen Kiba without his shirt on.

A larger hand wrapped around his and moved it down to Kiba's waistband. Bringing his other hand up, he started to tug down the other boy's pants and boxers which fell once they passed his hips. Naruto looked down. "So you finally got some," he observed.

Kiba ran his fingers through the little tough of hair that topped his privates. "Yeah, you like?"

"I guess." He really didn't see why it mattered either way, but Kiba seemed to think it was important.

Kiba grinned and slipped his hand into Naruto's pants, "Come here."

Naruto allowed himself to be pulled to the foot of the bed where Kiba sat down and pulled down his pants and boxers, exposing his erect member. He gestured for him to turn around, and Naruto complied, spinning slowly. Stepping out of his pants that were pooled around his ankles, he kicked them to the side. Anticipation lodged in his stomach. Excitement combined with something else. There was no question he wanted to be here doing this. He wanted to feel the others mouth around his member and he wanted to have the others member in his mouth too.

His hand was caught as he completed his second circle and Kiba pulled him down, on top of him. He kissed him as they came chest to chest, Kiba's feet still on the floor and his in the air as he straddled the taller boy. Their erection pressed against each others stomachs. Arms were wrapped around Naruto and slid downwards until either hand was cupping his butt. Gently, the hands pushed, encouraging him to climb up on the bed. Looking down, he watched as Kiba lined up his member before tilting his head up to take the tip of Naruto's erection into his mouth.

The blonde inhaled sharply through his teeth. Memories and fantasies were nothing compared to the real thing. Kiba pushed down on his butt, taking in more of his length which he was all too happy to give. The others tongue swirled around his member, teasing it. The hands were removed and he shifted trying to find the right spot. He shift to the right, the left, pushed in a little more and even pulled out so Kiba could use the tip of his tongue.

His orgasm seemed to take forever to come. His toes curled in anticipation, his fists tightening on the sheets and he pushed his head into the mattress. Then he came, letting out a grunt he felt the small contraction that fired his load into his boyfriend's mouth. That was followed by another smaller twitch and maybe more, he didn't know or care. It was all he could do, to collapse to the side and not on top of Kiba's face as warmth radiated through his body.

Sliding out of the bed, he came back around to stand between Kiba's legs. The other boy sat back up and pulled him close. "Kiss?" Kiba asked.

Naruto smiled as an idea occurred to him before he complied, enjoying being the taller one for a change. Quickly breaking the kiss, he gave him another quick kiss on his cheek and then his throat before heading south. He left a series of butterfly kisses down Kiba's chest until he was on his knees. Naruto could hear his name being called softly.

He continued down until he felt something poke him in the throat. It was soft, but hard and it was just a little wet. Sitting back on his heels, Naruto wrapped his hand around Kiba's erection and gently rubbed his thumb on the underside of it. That caused the other boy to inhale sharply through his teeth, and a little more of the almost clear liquid to seep from his little slit. Leaning forward, he licked the tip clean.

Kiba flinched at that. His knees would've clamped together if Naruto hadn't been between them. He liked that reaction and squeezed Kiba's member gently until more of the mostly clear liquid came out and licked that off too. Naruto did this several more times until no more liquid appeared. When he looked up he saw Kiba's face was covered in sweat and there was even a faint smell in the air that was neither pleasant nor unpleasant.

Leaning forward, he slowly began to take the erection into his mouth. At first it was just the very tip of the tip. He slowly started to tilt his head back and forth, sliding forward a little at a time. When there was enough for his tongue to have something to do, he just teased the underside of Kiba's little head.

The other boy's body tensed, which was Naruto's only warning as hot liquid shot into his mouth. He wasn't expecting it and instinctively he tried to pull back only to find that his head was being held in place. It took the blonde a second to recover, it wasn't until Kiba's now soft member fell from his mouth and the hand holding his head in place was removed that he was able to swallow everything.

"Wow," Kiba muttered breathlessly after a minute.

Naruto looked up at his boyfriend. "You like?"

Kiba's face was beet red as he nodded slowly. "Best ever."

"Good." He grinned as his mischievous side resurfaced and he let his hand slowly creep up the other boy's thigh. Then, without warning, he pinched it as the dog boy yelped in surprise and jumped backwards on the bed. "Don't grab my head again."

Kiba growled and tried to pounce on Naruto. Naruto was prepared, though, and stopped him in mid-pounce. They landed on the bed, but the ensuing fight was playful and they stopped before either fell off. Oddly, neither of them lessened the hold they had on the other. It became more like a hug as they inched closer to each oher. Neither of them said anything, even when they came skin to skin. Naruto could even feel his toes brushing up against the others feet.

"Are you going to stay like that?"

Kiba's question had broken the silence and he belatedly realized he had been drifting off to sleep. "Like what?"

"You're naked, in my bed. Are you going to stay like that?"

"Um, I didn't bring anything to sleep in," Naruto said reluctantly, a bit ashamed that it had completely slipped his mind.

"Good," Kiba said. "The only thing I like better than the way you smell is the way you smell after we've had sex."

He decided not to respond to that and simply said, "All right. I'm going to go to sleep then."

"All right, good night." Kiba responded already sounding half-asleep.

* * *

Waking the next morning was uneventful for Naruto. Sometime during the night two of them had slipped away from each other, but Kiba's hand was resting on his back. For a moment, he toyed with the idea of just going back to sleep. Kiba was still sleeping after all, and with his nose buried in the other boy's bedding, he started to get the idea of smell. Unfortunately, he had to pee.

So, the blonde attempted to slip out of bed quietly, even if the box spring wasn't cooperating. He spared a glance at his boyfriend and smiled to himself. Then he turned around and started to look for his pants. Naruto found them against the wall, boxers still in them. He was just pointing them up when Kiba spoke up.

"Leave your shirt off."

He looked over his shoulder at Kiba who was now sitting up in bed, "Why?"

The other boy shrugged. "You look nice and I'm going to make bacon for breakfast."

"Bacon?" Naruto echoed, not understanding how that fit in.

Kiba's grin showed is pronounced canines. "I like the way you smile. I like the way you smell after sex. I also like the smell of bacon." His grin widened. "So soon you'll smell like all three."

Naruto shook his head after a second of thought. "Fine, if it makes you happy."

The other boy's response was to climb out of bed, still naked, and give him a hug. After a second, Kiba pulled back and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." Naruto said the words without thought. They didn't really mean anything. He was just stating something he had realized some time ago. Maybe it wasn't really love, but he was comfortable with Kiba in a way he wasn't comfortable with others. It was special.


End file.
